The Night The Lights Went Out
by LondonGirl101
Summary: After a body is found on a cruise ship from London England, Castle and Beckett go undercover as a married couple to find out who the killer is. Now Complete
1. Take A Bow

**The Night The Lights Went Out**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Take A Bow<strong>

Leonardo Brolin stormed into the ships kitchen, cursing a storm in Italian. Ranting on about people saying, 'Bad food,' or 'This is the wrong order.'

He was pissed.

Of course he was. He was Italian. One wrong word, and he was on a rampage. He was sure he got it from is grandpapa, Roberto. Who, he might add, was currently occupying a seat on the ships decks. What could_ he_ do if grandpapa did not like his food? Certainly not throw it in the sea for the fish, which was precisely what he had done.

"Leonardo! What is wrong with you?"

Leonardo turned to see his wife, Catherine, storming towards him. She swiftly smacked him over the head with the palm of her hand.

"Eh! What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot." Catherine said firmly. "You said you would try to get along with him."

"Ah!" Leonardo said, raising his finger and pointing it at her. "_Tried! _I tried, it is too hard."

Catherine set her hands on her hips. "Try harder!" She said trying to encourage him.

"I am," He said. His head fell, and he sighed heavily. Catherine brought her hand up to his chin, and lifted it. His eyes meet her hers.

"What happened the first night I met you?" She asked.

"You yelled at me."

"And now we're married!" She said.

Leonardo raised his eyebrow. "You want me to marry my grandpapa?"

Catherine shook her head. "Leo, be serious. The statement I'm trying to make is that even though I yelled at you, you kept trying to get me. You tried harder, and _harder._" When Leonardo didn't respond, she went on. "He's your grandpapa, Leo. Try. . ."

"But, he's so frustrating. . ." He wined.

Catherine laughed. "You are as well, Leo."

He turned with a sigh, and she patted his back. "Now go do your job. Get some meat out of the freezer for me, Leo. I need it for tonight."

Leonardo headed towards the room sized freezer, and opened the door. A chill swept through his bones at the cold, and he set in quickly. But, what awaited him was a surprise. Leonardo raised his eyebrows when he saw one of the bags hanging from the ceiling was red.

"What the-"

He certainly hoped that the meat wasn't turning bad. He unzipped the bag and looked inside of it. His mouth hung open in disbelief at what he saw before him.

"Catherine!"

~Castle&Beckett~

"Castle, give it back!"

"Not until you say the magic word."

"No! Give it back, _now_!"

"Magic word. . ."

"I have three words for you. _Give. It. Back_."

"Anthropologically speaking, that was nine words."

"Who are you? Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"I was watching Bones last night."

"Well, that explains _a lot_."

"What?"

Beckett smirked catching him off guard, and snatched the bag of Hershey Kisses out of his halfway lowered hand.

"Ha!" She grinned in triumphant.

"That wasn't far." Castle complained, frowning.

"Uh, yeah it was. You lost your composure, I won. It's really quite simple."

"I'm trying to help you, Beckett!" Castle said in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes. "How? Trying to teach me my manners, Castle?"

"No, by helping you eat better. You can't have those for breakfast."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Watch me."

She swiftly unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. "See? I can actually eat it without something simply horrific happening to me."

He gaped at her like a fish underwater.

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"That was unbelievably sexy." He answered.

Beckett smirked. "By having chocolate in my mouth?"

He nodded.

She smiled and drew nearer just so she could tease him. Her hands reached up, and she grasped his jacket labels firmly. "Do you know what else is _unbelievably sexy_, Castle?"

He swallowed hard. "What?" His voice went hoarse.

Her eyes went dark and she leaned into him and whispered, "Having to _lick_ chocolate off of someone."

Castle felt his heart skip a beat. Before he could respond in anyway, she quickly let go and sat down in her chair at her desk, acting as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"All I heard was chocolate, and licking."

Beckett looked up to see Ryan and Esposito walking towards her, and glanced back up at Castle to see him still gaping at her.

Esposito eyed the two of them. "Those two words combined are rather noddy. Care to share?" He asked.

Beckett smiled. "If Castle can ever talk again he'll tell you."

Castle then, finally snapped out of it, and looked at Ryan and Esposito staring at him, their hands crossed over their chest.

"Well. . ?" Ryan asked, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Does something like. . ." Ryan looked around and grabbed the bag of Hershey Kisses from Beckett's desk. "these resemble your guys sex life or something?"

"We've never had sex." Beckett and Castle said at the same time.

Esposito took the bag of Kisses from Ryan's hand and stared at Castle. "You're telling me that you've never licked chocolate off of Beckett before?"

Castle shrugged. "Only in my dreams." He answered sincerely.

Esposito nodded. "Alright, bro. I buy it."

Ryan and Esposito turned back to serious.

"Any new cases?" Ryan asked.

Beckett shook her head. "Nope. Nobody's called yet."

The second after she said that, the phone at her desk started ringing.

They all stared down at it.

"That was creepy." Ryan said thoughtfully.

The boys nodded in agreement while Beckett picked it up.

"Beckett." She answered in her usual monition. There was a pause. "Yeah, alright." She quickly jotted down an address. "Thanks. I'll see you." She set the phone down, and got up. "Got a case. Apparently someone got killed on a ship."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "A ship? As in _cruise_ ship?"

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

"Well, we've never had a case on a cruise ship before. This could be interesting."

Beckett nodded and slipped her jacket on. "Yeah, well things never happen twice, do they Castle?"

"I guess not." Castle said.

~Castle&Beckett~

"He was stabbed once in the chest, and was dead before he was put into the freezer." Lanie explained.

"Name?" Beckett asked. She circled around the meat bag, examining it.

"James Whitman. Forty-five years old, and he was a well known gambler on the ship." Lanie said.

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Was it a robbery?"

Lanie shook her head. "I just cheeked. All his money is still in his room, untouched."

Beckett nodded and looked over at Esposito. "Get a uniform over here. I wanna see if they can get any fingerprints on the bag, or the body. Ryan, go see if they have a cook on this ship."

"Oh, they do." Lanie assured her. "He's the one who found the body."

"Okay. Ryan, get him in here."

~Castle&Beckett~

"I've never seen him before in my life. He might've come to eat my food, but his face is, uh, unfamiliar." Leonardo Brolin said.

Castle and Beckett sat next to each other on the ships deck, Mr. And Mrs. Brolin across from them.

"And you, Mrs. Brolin? Have you ever seen him?"

Catherine shook her head. "Maybe once while he was getting food, but no. I've never seen him before in my life."

Beckett shook her head, and jotted down a few notes. "Have there been any incidents on the ship that you know about? Particularly in the gambling area." Beckett clarified. "Has any money been stolen?"

Mr. And Mrs. Brolin shook their heads. "No," Catherine answered. "None that we know about."

"Perhaps if you asked Captain Field. . ." Leonardo suggested, gesturing over to him.

~Castle&Beckett~

"No, there haven't been any robberies. Everything's been in prime order. Until now." Captain Field said exasperated.

"Where is everybody?" Castle asked.

Captain Field gestured over toward land. "Most of them were already off of the ship before the body was found. A few are still here."

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "They're all coming back, right?"

"Yes," He said assuredly. "We're just stopping here for two days. No more, no less. Whoever killed that man has to be on this ship. We haven't made any stops since London. And that's where we started off."

"Really?" Castle said, eyebrows scrunched together. "You sound more like Australian to me."

Beckett rolled her eyes, and Captain Field shot him a glare. Beckett hit him in the stomach.

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay? Come on. . . anyone could've made that mistake. British and Australian accents sometimes sound really alike."

"Anyway," Beckett said, turning back to Captain Field. "Is there anyway you can delay the ship?"

Captain Field shook his head. "Sorry, mate. We've got cargo we've gotta get back, and I'm positive that guests wouldn't want to get back to their home any later that they are."

"Captain!"

Beckett and Castle turned around to see a sailor waving Captain Field over.

"Is that all?" Captain Field asked the both of them.

Beckett nodded. "For now, yes."

As Captain Field left, Castle turned to Beckett. "Well, we're either going to have to solve this case in less than two days, or. . . not solve the case in less than two days." When she didn't respond, his eyes narrowed. "I know that look."

She bit her lip. "What look?"

"You have another plan, don't you?"

A sly smile formed on her lips, and she looked up at him. "Looks like you finally get your wish, Castle. We get to go undercover."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think. I got a lot more coming. :)<em>


	2. All The Ships Go Down

**Chapter 2: All The Ships Go Down (Anyone Would Drown)**

* * *

><p>Captain Montgomery stood behind his desk, looking over Castle and Beckett, considering their suggestion. Well, her suggestion. Castle had just been staring at him with big puppy dog eyes. Still was, in fact.<p>

"I suppose that's the only way you could catch him." Montgomery said.

"Or her." Beckett clarified.

Montgomery nodded. "Or her. You sure you wanna do that? Go under cover for however long it takes to get to London and back. We could just get some uniforms down there-"

Castle cut him off. "We're sure! Please don't make her reconsider this. . ."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"This is a once in a life time chance for me." Castle finished. "Do you really wanna take that away?"

Beckett looked over at him. "You've been on plenty of cruise ships before."

"Not with you." Castle said. "Or undercover."

Montgomery nodded. "Alright. If you're sure."

"Yesssss!" Castle said, fist pumping in the air. "Here we come serial killer, watch out!"

~Castle&Beckett~

"Field." Beckett said closing the interrogating door. "Thanks for coming in."

Captain Field nodded. "No problem. Anything to help."

Castle and Beckett sat down, and Beckett opened her folder. "First, do any of the passengers know about the body?"

Captain Field shook his head. "None. We made sure that know one saw it, or heard of it. Only our chiefs, of course."

"Good." Beckett said. "That'll make things easier."

"Make what easier?"

"Since your ships leaving in two days, we're gonna have to go undercover to find the killer. Me and Castle are gonna go. Which reminds me. . . do you have any extra rooms open?" Beckett asked.

Captain Field thought a moment. "Only one. The honeymoon suite."

Castle and Beckett's eyebrows both went up. "Seriously?" They asked at the same time. Beckett annoyed, Castle happy.

There was a faint nosie of something hitting the wall, and then distant laughter could be heard. Beckett glared over at the mirror, knowing full well that Ryan and Esposito were laughing at their situation with the honeymoon suite. She turned back to Captain Field.

"We'll take it."

~Castle&Beckett~

The water in Ryan's mouth flew out, and went all over the mirror in the back room. Ryan and Esposito turned to each other and started cracking up laughing at the same time. So hard, that they almost didn't hear Beckett.

"We'll take it."

Their laughter slowly died down, and soon seceded. Both of them hardly believing the words that had fallen out of her mouth.

"Did she just. . ." Ryan said, looking at Esposito

He nodded. "Yep."

They looked through the glass to see Castle, too, was staring at Beckett with his mouth hanging open. "You're kidding. . . right?"

Beckett stared at him. "Why would I be kidding? It's just a room."

Field finally spoke up. "If you go in that room, undercover, you'd have to pose as a married couple." He said speaking slowly.

Ryan and Esposito held their breath. _Was she still in it? _

Beckett just nodded. "I know. Castle, you in?"

Castle seemed shocked that she was including him in this deal of hers. "Uhh - Yeah, yeah. Of course."

Of course.

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett knocked loudly on Castle's loft door until he opened it.

"Beckett," He said, surprised.

"Hey."

"Come on in." Castle said.

Beckett walked in, and followed Castle into the kitchen. She went straight to the point. "I came to talk about our. . . undercover arrangements."

Castle smiled mockingly at her. "As I remember, I really didn't get a say in our. . . marriage arrangements."

"Castle. . ." Beckett said. Her voice was full of warning.

"You know, the last time I heard the guy usually purposes to girl. But then again, just watch _Leap Year_."

Beckett cleared her throat. "I came to say that we need to change our last name."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Uh, _hello_. You're Richard Castle, incase you forgot, and the last time I cheeked you didn't have a wife."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "They're from London. They won't know who I am."

Beckett shook her head, and sat down on one of the stools. "You don't know that."

"But-"

"We're changing the last name. End of discussion."

Castle sighed. "Alright. . . What do have in mind? Did you think of any?"

Beckett shook her head. "No."

"How 'bout Jones?"

"No."

"Hergbert?"

"Ugg. Definitely not."

"Mr. And Mrs. Beckett?"

"Yeah, in your lifetime."

"McDonald."

"No."

"How about Wadsworth? That sounds British. . ."

"Sounds like an old guys last name."

"Bieber?"

"Yeah, they'd totally buy that, Castle."

"Perry?"

"No."

"Timberlake?

"No."

"Spears."

"I'd rather die than have the last name, Spears."

"Yeah, me too."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"To see what you would say."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Here's an idea. Let's think of names that aren't famous."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Beckett thought a moment. "How 'bout something like, Sparks, or Collins or something."

Castle nodded his head. "Collins. . ." He said slowly, trying out the name. "I like it."

Beckett nodded. "Mr. Collins and Mrs. Collins. Does that sound like us?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders, but then a thought hit him. He walked over to the other side of the counter where Beckett was sitting, and grabbed her arm. "Come here."

He expected her to protest, but she followed without hesitation.

"What is it, Castle?" Beckett asked. But, he merely kept pulling her along after him.

They ended up going up the stairs, in Castle's bedroom, and into his bathroom. Castle flicked the light switch on, and posed himself next to Beckett, his arm around her waist. They both looked into the mirror.

"Mr. And Mrs. Collins?" Castle asked to the mirrored figures.

Beckett nodded. "Yes. Mr. And Mrs. Collins." She affirmed.

He suddenly surprised her by spinning her fully against him, her hands on his chest, his arms completely around her waist. "So, Mrs. Collins. . . How about a drink in celebration for being my new wife?"

To his surprise, she actually smiled. "Only if you're buying."

"To the Old Haunt it is, then."

Beckett's arms went around Castle's shoulders. "You're forgetting something, Mr. Collins." She said.

Castle swallowed hard, the feeling of her being pressed up against him was making his mind go foggy. "What's that?"

Beckett smiled. "My wedding ring. . ."

_How could've he forgotten?_

~Castle&Beckett~

The first thing Beckett heard when she walked into the precinct was something that did _not_ make her day.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Mrs. Castle_."

Beckett rolled her eyes and kept walking, trying to ignore Ryan and Esposito's snickers. But, they weren't letting her go that easily. They trailed behind her like lost puppies.

"Seriously, though." Ryan said. "You usually aren't the first one to raise your hand and offer to be Castle's new wife."

Esposito nodded. "Yeah. I thought he wasn't much of your type."

Beckett rolled her eyes, and stopped walking, making the two detectives bump into her. She turned around. "First of all, this is strictly business for the two of us. Second, We are only undercover, and only ever will be undercover. Me and Castle are not married, never have been, and never will be."

Beckett stocked away from the both of them, and Ryan and Esposito turned to each other.

"Bet you she and Castle will be together by the time they get back from their honeymoon." Esposito said holding out his hand.

Ryan took it. "Deal."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Any leads?" Beckett asked Lanie.

Lanie crossed her arms. "Before we get to that, how 'bout we talk about you and Castle. Rumor has it that you two are married now."

Beckett heavily. "It's for our undercover work, Lanie."

Lanie nodded. "That's what I thought. Don't worry, girl. I won't give you a hard time about it."

"Thank you." Beckett said.

Lanie nodded. "Anytime. Now, back to the victim. I really haven't found anything interesting yet. A couple tattoos, some notes in jeans pocket."

"Can I see those?" Beckett asked.

Lanie handed her the bagged notes. "Nothing interesting on those either. A few dates written out, the money he's won. I still haven't cheeked fingerprints for those. I'll tell you if anything pops."

"Thanks, Lanie."

~Castle&Beckett~

"There you are." Castle said walking up to Beckett.

"Hey," Beckett greeted him. "I was just checking with Lanie."

"Anything interesting?" Castle asked. He set her coffee cup down on the desk.

Beckett shook her head. "Nope. Nothing yet."

Castle smiled. "Well, I have some news for you. Now, I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place to ask, but. . ."

Beckett's mouth opened slightly when she figured out what he was going to do. Castle got down on one knee, and pulled out a wedding ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Beckett never thought silence could be so loud. She was sure every single eye in the precinct was staring at her, waiting for her answer. She swallowed loudly, and said the words she never thought she would ever say to Richard Castle.

"Sure, Castle."

He smiled gallantly at her, and grabbed her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. He stood up, and pulled her against him while cheers erupted in the room. "Now, how about a kiss?" He asked leaning in.

Beckett smiled, and put her finger on Castle's mouth before it could touch hers. "A marriage proposal is enough for one day, Castle."

"I'll take that as a maybe later."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>


	3. Young Folks

**Chapter 3: Young Folks **

_First off, I just wanted to give my _**many **_thanks to those who reviewed! You guys seriously made my day. :) Thank you for telling me how much you loved it! 3 BTW: Josh does not exist in this world of fanfiction. (That ought to brighten your day!) ;)_

* * *

><p>"So, how long are we going to be on the cruise?" Castle asked Beckett over the phone.<p>

"Ten to twelve days." Beckett answered.

"Alone?"

"With people."

"In _a _suite? Alone?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch, Castle."

"Don't forget your bathing suite."

"Don't forget we're not actually married."

"Well, technically speaking you did say yes. . ."

"_I_ didn't say yes. Katherine _Collins_ said yes."

"Yeah, well. . . still. We _will_ be Mr. and Mrs. Collins on the cruise, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So, I should be able to sleep with you."

He was almost positive she was rolling her eyes at him.

"See you, Castle."

"See you,"

Castle smiled and hung up. He looked down at the ring on his finger, and his grin widened. He was super excited to go on this trip with Beckett, even if it did mean going undercover. Somewhere deep, deep, down. . . he knew they just might have a chance to finally get together. God, he wanted her. Wanted her so damn bad, that his chest ached whenever he even thought about it. He hoped desperately that she saw something in him, the same way he saw something in her. He loved her. Had for awhile now, and still hadn't told her.

"Dad?"

Castle looked up to find Alexis staring at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Hey," He said. He must have been in thought for awhile there.

Alexis smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "I just wanted to say bye."

Castle wrapped his arms around her. "You know I'm not leaving till tomorrow, right?"

Alexis nodded and pulled back. "Yes, but I won't be _back_ till tomorrow. I'm going to a sleep over. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Right, I remember." Castle said. He had forgotten.

"Mhmm. Right. I'll see you in a week." Alexis said giving him one last quick hug before she picked up her bag. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Be good." She warned him, teasingly.

He smiled. "Be better."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins?" Esposito asked, eyebrows raised.

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "It was the only name I could think of." She answered honestly.

She and Esposito were sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork that had to be filled out.

"Where's Ryan?" Beckett asked.

"Don't try and change the subject." Esposito said with warning in his voice. "You know where he is. He went to go check with Lanie to see if they identified any fingerprints on the notes in the victims pocket. You know what's gonna happen, right?"

"They'll most likely _not_ find any prints that'll lead us to the killer?" Beckett said.

Esposito sighed, and put down his pen. "Not about that. About you and Castle."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Oh." She said in a bored tone. "And what _is_ going to happen?"

"You'll end up getting together." Esposito said. He was positive he saw a small blush creep up her cheeks.

"Not likely."

"Come on, Beckett. You know you want it to happen."

Beckett looked up from the paperwork for the first time. "_No_, I don't."

Esposito shook his head. "You have know idea. . . The effect you can have on him."

"Effect?"

"Are you blind?" He asked. _Could she really not see that about him?_ "Haven't you seen the difference between the two of you ever since he came back from his trip to the Hamptons?"

"Esposito-"

"Tell me you don't see it?"

Beckett opened her mouth to say exactly that, but nothing came out. The silence between them built up, and his dark eyes never left hers. Not once. She couldn't hide the truth from Esposito. No matter how hard she tried.

"Tell me what you see?" She asked lightly.

He finally blinked, and tore his gaze away from her. After a moment, he looked back up. "I see an ending that involves the both of you."

"Together?"

Esposito shrugged. "That's what you have to find out."

She raised her eyebrow. "How do I do that?"

"Don't let him down."

Beckett nodded, and then the phone rang.

She tore her gaze away from Esposito. "Beckett." She answered.

"Hey," It was Ryan. "No DNA on the notes the victim had."

Beckett sighed heavily. "Then we're back to square one?"

"Not exactly," Ryan said. "You know the chief on the ship? Brolin, I think it is."

"Yeah." Beckett answered.

"Well, his grandfather's on the ship, and his family was mentioned a lot on his gambling papers."

Beckett considered this a moment. "Was only his grandfather mentioned in the note, or was Mr. and Mrs. Brolin mentioned too?"

"All of them." Ryan said.

Beckett's eyebrows scrunched together. "They said they'd never meet Whiteman before. That they'd never even talked to him."

"Yeah, well, people lie when they're trying to hide something."

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett glanced down at her watch to see it was already seven o'clock. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes wearily. She still needed to pack for tomorrow's trip, and she wasn't even home yet. She had been thinking a lot about what Esposito had told her earlier that day, knowing he was right about everything. Well, almost everything. She still wasn't certain about Castle's feelings toward her. Yes, she knew he liked her and always had, but what if she had deeper feelings toward him than he had for her? She couldn't just do a one night thing with him. She winced just thinking about it. That's what she was afraid of.

Her cell phone rang, making her jump, and she picked it up to see Castle's name.

"Beckett."

"Hey, I was just wondering. . . are you home yet?"

"No, why?" Beckett asked.

"I have a surprise."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle carefully guided Beckett into his loft, his hands over her eyes.

"Can I look now?" Beckett asked

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Still no."

. . .

"Now can I look?"

"Yes, now you can look."

Castle took his hands away from her eyes, and she looked around, gasping quietly in awe. Castle's whole loft (everything in the downstairs area, anyway) was decorated in the glowing light of candles, their shadows flickering against the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a table with a smooth, cream coloured cloth, and silver dinner platters. Once Beckett took all of it in, she turned back to Castle to see him anxiously awaiting to hear her say whether she liked it or not.

"It's beautiful, Castle." She said.

He let out a breath, and smiled warmly at her. "I was hoping you'd like it."

"But why?" She asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"I figured that we should have at least one romantic dinner while we're married." He answered sincerely.

Beckett rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Minutes later, they were digging into the meal before them, and to Beckett's surprise, Castle seemed. . . nervous.

"Are you alright?" She said, swallowing a mouthful of chicken.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"Liar." Beckett said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he sighed. "It's nothing, really."

He went back to eating, and Beckett tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Later, after they had finished dinner, Castle found that Beckett had walked off by herself, and was staring outside of a window, deep in thought.

Castle gently put his hand on the small of her back, not to frighten her. She didn't even glance up at him. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Still looking out the window, Beckett answered a few short seconds later. "I was just thinking. . . someone once told me that I shouldn't - I shouldn't let anyone down. . . that only I can see my ending. . . and by doing that, what I choose. . ." She didn't finish.

Castle rubbed her back. "They were right. Only you can choose your ending, Kate."

She smiled in the silence that followed, a sense of warmth going through her when she thought of him using her first name. Without so much of a second thought, she looped her arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Always."

~Castle&Beckett~

The next day, Castle picked Beckett up from her apartment, and they drove over to where the ship was getting ready to set sail. Castle got someone to get the luggage and put it in their room. Later, while they were on the ships deck, Captain Field came up to them.

"Everything all right so far?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

Beckett nodded. "Fine."

"Good. I have someone I want you to meet. She's one of the guests on the ship. She's a good friend of mine, and I'm trusting her to keep your little secret. I told her everything about you. Who you are, what you do, what you are doing. . ."

"Sir-" Beckett started. Field raised his hand to cut her off.

"Trust me, everything's fine. She's going to act as your guide, so to speak. She'll tell you about everyone on the ship, and everything she knows about them."

"That means we won't look suspicious." Castle said. "Going around, asking everybody about who they are. . . they'd probably catch on to us."

Field nodded. "Exactly my thoughts! Trust me, she'll make your life less of a living hell."

"What's her name?" Beckett asked. She still wasn't to sure about this.

"Tegan Perryman." Field said.

"Are you lot talking about me?" A voice asked.

Castle and Beckett turned their heads to the side to see a girl with long, dark brown straight hair, and chocolate coloured eyes, staring at them, an amused smile on her face. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Tegan!" Field said brightly.

Tegan smiled at him. "Captain," She greeted. Her British accent was very thick. She turned back to look at Castle and Beckett, and put her hand out. "Tegan Perryman at your service. I assume you two are Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett. A.k.a., Collins."

Castle nodded. "You assumed corrected."

"Tegan, if you would show them to their rooms, please. I have a lot of work to do at the moment." Field said.

"Right, mate."

He nodded, and walked across the deck.

"Follow me." Tegan said gesturing with her hand. She lead them across the deck, down one floor, and to the end of a hallway where there was one room. She unlocked the double doors, opened them, and walked in the room. "Your love suite awaits you."

* * *

><p><em>I can tell you right now that Tegan is going to be my favorite character in this story. She gets way better. :) Thoughts? Hoped you enjoyed it!<em>


	4. Love, Where's Your Fire?

**Chapter 4: Love, Where's Your Fire?**

* * *

><p>The first thing you saw was the enormous sized bed taking up almost all of the room.<p>

"Now who wouldn't want to have a good shag in that bloody thing?" Tegan said. "Relax! Relax!" She started when Beckett stared at her. "I was only joking. No need to get mental on me. Field told me all about the two of you. Just partners. I got it down to _justice_."

Castle laughed. "Somehow I see you getting along really well with Ryan and Esposito."

Tegan tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Who?"

Beckett smiled, but shook her head. "It's no one. . ."

Tegan merely shrugged her shoulders, and went on. The girl was a chatterbox. "So, anyway, like the captain said, I'm your secretaire. Ask me anything, I got the answers. Wanna know who the queen of England is, I can tell you. Wanna know why the sky's blue, I can tell you. Wanna know why unicorns don't really exist, I can tell you."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Actually no, I can't. But, hey, who wouldn't lie about knowing that?" Tegan laughed at Beckett's bewildered expression. "You don't get out much, do you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "So, hopefully you can show yourselves around. I gotta be gettin' back up on deck. If you need me," Tegan reached into her pants pocket, and pulled out a pen. "Call this number." She grabbed Castle's hand and jotted down something quickly. "Dinner's at six, I think. Hope to see you lot there."

She shook Beckett's hand, and hesitating a moment before grabbing Castle's left hand and shaking that instead. "Wouldn't want to mess up the ink, would we now?" With one last solute, she left the room.

Beckett stared after her, her mouth hanging open. "She's crazy."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "I'd just call it, high spirited. It's kinda amusing, actually."

Beckett blinked a few times before coming out of her asteria. "Right. Well, we might as well start unpacking now."

Castle nodded. "Yeah, but first, the important question. Which side of the bed do you want?"

Beckett smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Sorry, I was just joking." Castle said teasingly.

She scowled at him. "You're never going to stop mentioning us in bed, are you?"

Castle smiled swiftly at her. "No, probably not. I haven't excepted the fact that you said no."

"Get use to it, Castle." Beckett said. She threw his suitcase at him. "Start unpacking. We don't want to be late for dinner."

Castle looked down at his watch. "It's still only _two_. We have five hours left, Beckett. We should go explore."

"There's no where to explore. It's a ship."

"Please?" Castle asked folding his hands together, and making a puppy dog face. "We could find out more on the murder."

Beckett glared at him and sighed. "Fine. . ." She said dryly. "I guess we can go."

Castle held up his hand for a high-five, but Beckett didn't take it.

~Castle&Beckett~

"Alright, which way?" Beckett asked Castle as they reached the end of a hallway.

"Ah, a fork in the road." Castle said mysteriously.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It's a hallway, Castle."

"A_ two_ way hallway."

"Just pick which way you wanna go." Beckett said hastily.

"This way," Castle said walking to the right. "It looks creepier down here."

Beckett followed him into the hallway and they walked on for a few minutes without coming up with anything.

"Well, this is fun." Beckett said sarcastically.

Castle suddenly stopped in his tracks, and she walked straight into him.

"Castle!"

"Sorry, but look."

Beckett looked over his shoulder to see what he was pointing at, and saw a room visible with police tape in front of the door way.

"Hey it's-"

"James Whitman's room." Castle finished for her. "Let's cheek it out."

They walked in the already open doorway and Beckett reached into her pocket, pulling out some gloves. She gave a pair to Castle.

He stared at her, amused. "You _did_ think that we were going to find something interesting, didn't you?" He said, a smirk present on his mouth.

"Don't get your hopes up, Castle. I've had them with me ever since this morning." Beckett said moving over to the desk at the side of the room. She was, of course, lying. She had grabbed them out of her bag when she had gone into the bathroom.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they searched throughout the room. Beckett stayed at his desk for awhile, looking through his calender, and some journals, but she found nothing good.

"Hey, I think I found something." Castle said.

Beckett looked over at him to see him lifting up a pillow on the bed. He reached down and grabbed something from underneath of it.

"What is it?" Beckett asked moving across the room and to him.

He was holding a book that was fairly small and looked to be a business book. Beckett took it from Castle's hands and flipped through it.

"Anything?" Castle asked.

Beckett shook her head. "I think this is just his gambling record book." She read a few pages of it. "This guy was good."

Castle looked over her shoulder. "I'd call it dumb luck."

"You know you _really _should close the door next time."

Castle and Beckett jumped away from each other and turned their heads to see Tegan leaning against the doorway.

"Tegan..." Beckett breathed.

"Lucky I wasn't anyone else." Tegan said. "Next time you two go snooping around, call me to be your body guard." She pointed at Castle's hand. "I gave you my number."

"Right." Beckett said. "Next time we will."

"Bloody brilliant." Tegan said.

Castle frowned at her. "How did you know we were in here?"

Tegan gestured to the side of the wall. "I live right in that room there. Heard someone talking when I came back down. And unless it was James Whitman's ghost, I figured it was you guys." She clapped her hands together. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go get sexed up for a dinner party later." She laughed at Castle's expression. "Come on, love. Where's your fire?"

~Castle&Beckett~

When Beckett finally walked out of the bathroom, Castle's mouth hung open at the sight of her.

Beckett smiled. "Satisfied, Castle?"

Castle nodded slightly. "More than satisfied. Wow... you look... beautiful." He couldn't think of any other word that described her. It seemed that she wanted to drive him crazy tonight. She was wearing a short, tight, red, strapless dress that showed every single one of her curves. Her hair was down, and curled. He could smell her scent of cherries from all the way across the room. "And sexy." He added. "And hot."

Beckett felt her cheeks get warm and she twirled a piece of her hair between her two fingers.

"What about me?" Castle asked her. He stood a little straighter, and she walked over to him.

"Very hansom. Only... your tie's crocked..." Beckett straightened it for him.

Once she finished, Castle held his arm out for her to take it. "Mrs. Collins."

Beckett smiled and took it before they headed out to the dinning room.

~Castle&Beckett~

"There you two are." Tegan said as Castle and Beckett reached her in front of the doorway to the dinning room. She hadn't been lying about getting 'sexed up.' She had on a short, white, dress. The bottom half resembling the same look as a tutu, and the top half looking like a corset. Her hair was curled and down around her shoulders, she had laced up high-heeled shoes, and long white lace gloves. Her makeup was dark, and there was a slight shimmer on her cheeks dancing off of the lights in the room from behind her.

"You two look very dashing." Tegan added, smiling. "Remember to keep up the act. Collins, right? Just keep your hands in contact with each other the whole night, savvy?"

Castle and Beckett followed her into the room, and a waiter showed the three of them to a table to the back. Once they sat down and the waiter went to go get their drinks, Tegan coughed.

"Hey," She whispered. "Hands. Remember?"

Beckett quickly grabbed Castle's hand, and Tegan motioned for them to set them on top of the table. She winked.

"Bloody brilliant, mates. Bloody brilliant... You're really good at this stuff, aren't you?"

Castle shrugged. "It's a gift."

Beckett rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Tegan raised her eyebrow. "Do you two go undercover a lot?"

Beckett shook her head. "No, not really. Only on occasion."

Their conversation was cut short when the waiter came back, and they ordered their food. While they were waiting, Beckett noticed an old man sitting by himself at the other side of the dinning room.

She nudged Tegan's elbow. "Who's that?" She asked.

Tegan looked over her shoulder and then back at Beckett and Castle. "That's Mr. Brolin. You know, the chiefs grandfather. From what I heard, he's not very nice. Yells a lot. Goes on some mental rampages sometimes. But, hey... He _is Italian_... Those folks got some hot red genes, yeah?"

"Does he gamble?" Beckett asked.

Tegan pursed her lips. "No. No, I don't think so. Why?"

"James Whiteman gambled. I think there's a connection." Beckett said.

Tegan nodded. "Oh. I'll cheek that out. Tell you if anything pops. No one will suspect me."

Beckett smiled. "Thank you."

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett threw a pillow in Castle's direction, which he caught at the last minute.

"I call dibs on the bed." She said. "You get the couch."

Castle frowned. "Are you sure you don't wanna share? We are married..."

"I don't care."

"What if someone walks in?"

"We'll tell them that we're having a fight."

"On our honeymoon? I don't think so."

"Fine. Guess you'll just have to scramble up next to me if someone _does_ walk in." She smiled teasingly at him. "How does that sound?"

Castle raised his eyebrow and walked up closer to her. "Surprisingly, inviting." He paused. "Though... you have your gun, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"What if somebody accidently gets hurt with your mad ninja skills?"

"We'll have to take our chances." Beckett answered. They were now almost nose to nose.

Castle's eyes flickered down to her lips and back up again. "_Now_ you sound inviting." He whispered.

They stared at each other, holding one another's gaze. Then, Beckett slowly smiled, and shook her head. "We're not sleeping together." She finally said.

Castle shrugged. "Fine. If that's the way you wanna have it."

He put the pillow down on the plush sofa, and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders before laying down. Beckett walked over to the bed.

"Tell me if you have any nightmares." Castle said to her across the room.

"Don't count on it." She said back. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Need help getting tucked in?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I can manage." She turned the lights out, and the room went dark. "Night, Castle."

"Night, Beckett."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! I'm super sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but I was really busy. I just got to finish it a couple days ago. Again, enjoy. :)<em>


	5. Breathless

**Chapter 5: Breathless **

* * *

><p>"Castle, stop it."<p>

"Stop what?"

"Staring."

"I'm not staring."

"Yes, you are. Stop it."

Castle pouted slightly, and a smile curled up on Beckett's lips. They were sitting out on the deck next to each other, waiting for Tegan to come by. She had called earlier that day saying that she had some news for them. Well, her actual words were, _"Beckett? Hey! I got some bloody great news for you. You'll love it. Meet me on the deck, savvy?"_

Beckett had to admit that Tegan was growing on her. She wasn't really that bad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins!"

Castle and Beckett looked up to see not Tegan, but a man they had never seen before. Beckett looked over at Castle, one eyebrow raised, but he just shrugged. The man made his way up to them. He was tall and lanky, his dark brown hair stood out in every direction, and he was smiling like christmas had come early.

When he finally reached Castle and Beckett, he was slightly breathless. "You _are_ Collins, yeah?"

Beckett smiled up at him. "Yeah, we are."

His smile widened, if that was even possible. "Wow! I– I just wanted to– to introduce myself!" He finished. He held his hand out to Castle. "I'm Jim Gerner."

Castle took his hand. "Rick."

Beckett shook his hand too. "Kate."

Jim pulled up a chair and sat down. "I know this is probably very strange for you– meeting a complete stranger who is absolutely _thrilled _to see you–"

"Actually it happens to me more then you would think." Castle said, a smirk on his mouth.

Beckett shot him a glare. Jim seemed to not hear him.

"... it's just, Americans fascinate me. Really, you guys are amazing." Jim said.

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Jim shrugged, his face going red. "I don't know... it's just... I've always wanted to come to America, and I finally did."

"What stopped you before?" Beckett asked.

Jim frowned. "Not enough money."

Beckett nodded. Her eyes went traveled to behind Jim's form to see Tegan running in their direction. Beckett waved to her, and Jim turned around to see who it was. He practically jumped out of his own skin.

He turned back to Castle and Beckett. "Sorry, Collins. I have to go." He stood up. "Very nice meeting you."

He started speed walking away from Tegan, but she caught up to him, and grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Slim Jim."

Beckett snorted, and looked over at Castle who was snickering. "_Slim Jim?_"She asked.

He nodded.

Tegan practically dragged Jim back over to where they were and pushed him back into his seat. "Why the _bloody hell _where you leaving? I'm not _that_ frightening, am I?"

Jim shook his head. "No! It's just..."

Tegan raised her eyebrow. "Just what?" Her foot tapped up and down, hands on her hips.

Jim opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Beckett interrupted by clearing her throat. Tegan looked back her.

"Sorry," Beckett said. "But, do you to know each other?"

Tegan shrugged. "On a name wise basis."

Beckett raised her eyebrow.

"I use to sleep with his brother."

Castle choked on his drink. Beckett held back a smirk. "Sorry. Go on."

Tegan turned back to Jim. "_Tell me._"

"Ever since you left my brother... did you see the mess he was in? What mess he's still in?" Jim asked in a exasperated voice.

Tegan laughed. "Is that all?"

Jim looked stunned. He tried to talk, but nothing came out of his mouth. Tegan let go of his arm.

"Hope we never see each other again, mate." She said.

Jim got up and practically ran away. Tegan took his vacant seat, and sighed. "Sorry, mates. Where were we?"

Castle shrugged. "We hadn't gone anywhere."

"Ah," Tegan said. "But I know where to start. First..." She looked at both Castle and Beckett's hands. "Do I even have to ask?"

Castle took Beckett's hand in his own.

Tegan nodded. "Bloody brilliant."

"Is that your favorite word?" Castle asked.

Tegan ignored him. "Second, I have some news for you. It has to do with grandpa what's-his-face."

"Brolin." Beckett clarified.

"Right," Tegan said. "Grandfather Brolin. I looked up some information about him last night, and guess what I found."

"He's an undercover CIA agent?" Castle asked.

Tegan snorted. "Close, Castle."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"I found that he use to get himself in a lot of shit when he was younger. He was a real bad ass."

"Was he a really bad, bad ass, or just a bad ass?" Castle asked.

Tegan raised her eyebrow. "What's the difference between bad, bad ass and bad ass?"

"Bad ass is 'Oh yeah, I just stole a few things.' and bad, bad ass is 'I kill every person I see but I'm not in jail because I'm just _that _damn good.'" Castle explained.

Beckett rolled her eyes.

Tegan considered it. "I think he's just the bad ass." She said.

Castle frowned. "Really?"

Beckett stared at him. "What? You want him to be a killer?"

Castle shrugged hesitantly. "Well, we'd close this case a lot faster if he was..."

Beckett turned back to Tegan. "What'ya got?"

"Well, I'd been right. He never gambles, but get this... everyone else in his family does."

"Weird..." Beckett said.

"Exactly my thoughts. He doesn't have a clean record, though. He always use to steel from stores. Simple things like clothes, and food and stuff. Had a thing for money too, but then again, who the bloody hell doesn't, yeah? A few years before now, he hasn't been in any trouble."

Beckett shook her head. "It wasn't him."

"What?" Castle and Tegan asked together.

"It wasn't him." Beckett repeated. "On the first day we saw the body, Castle asked if there had been a robbery. There hadn't been. If Brolin had killed him, I'm almost positive that he would've gone after Whiteman's savings... That's what he did. That's what he _was_."

"Boldly put." Tegan said.

Castle nodded. "I agree. But, we can't exactly just scratch his name off of the suspect list."

Beckett frowned. "I know. He's just not my main suspect now."

Suddenly, music came out from Tegan's pocket.

"_Take it I am your's, I'm up and doing circles. I'm - Take it I am your's, I'm up and doing circles. I collapse."_

"Sorry," Tegan said digging into her pocket. She answered it. "Is this someone important? Because if it's not, you can hang up now before I do to save yourself from the humility." She waited a second. "Mum!" She exclaimed. "Hey! Yeah, how are you? Damn well, thanks." She put her finger up to Castle and Beckett for them to hang on for a moment. "Yep. Yeah, I know. I had the same reaction."

Castle looked over at Beckett. "She must get really good service."

Beckett nodded. "I know. I haven't gotten to speak with Lanie yet because of that."

"So, how's Charlie?" Tegan continued. After a moment she made a face. "He's dead! Bloody hell! How did that happen? Vive ate him!"

Castle started at Beckett.

"That wasn't very nice." Tegan said. "Don't worry, he was old anyway. Look, mum, I really would love to talk, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'll call you later, alright? Yeah, love you too. Okay. Bye."

Tegan hung up her phone, noticing Castle and Beckett's expressions only after she looked back up. She bit her bottom lip. "Oh, yeah. That probably sounded really weird from your point of view, didn't it?"

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit."

"Charlie was our fish. Our cat, Vive, ate him. Really sad..." Tegan said. Though, she seemed _far_ from sad. "Anyway, back to our suspects. I was thinking you should probably talk to the chief and his wife, Catherine."

"We already did." Castle said.

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, but this time we're asking them a few new things."

"Like what?"

Before Beckett could answer, there was a holler in their direction.

"Hello there!"

It was Captain Field. He walked over to where they were seated and Tegan saluted him.

"Tegan," The Captain said brightly. "Sorry to bother you, but a sailor needs to see you down in the bottom level. Said something about mixed up packaging..."

Tegan stood up. "Great!" She turned to Castle and Beckett. "See you, mates."

"See you..."

Tegan walked off, and Captain Field smiled at them. "How's the case going?" He asked quietly.

"Fine." Beckett said. "We'll find out who killed him in a matter of days."

"Excellent." Captain Field said. "I'll cheek in with you soon."

Captain Field walked off, and Castle turned to his partner.

"You were saying?"

"We need to talk about Leonardo's gambling."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Mr. Brolin!" Beckett called. She and Castle had ended up going to the kitchen to talk to him. "Mr. Brolin!"

They heard a shuffle of footsteps, and Leonardo Brolin appeared around the corned. "Miss. Beckett? Mr. Castle?"

"It's Collins." Beckett corrected him. "Remember we're undercover."

Leonardo turned red. "Right. Sorry... Collins. What can I do for you?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions again." Beckett said. "Is your wife with you?"

Leonardo nodded. "She's right out back. Come on, follow me. I'll show you where she is."

He lead Castle and Beckett out to the back of the kitchens and apologized for the mess several times. Finally, he found Catherine sitting at a table, snapping beans.

"Catherine," He said. "Mr. and Mrs. Collins want to ask us a few questions."

"Oh," Catherine said setting down her beans, and wiping her hands off on her apron while standing up. "Yes, what is it?"

"We were just following up on some new leads, and wanted to ask just to make sure... does your family gamble?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yes. All except for my grandpapa, Roberto, and Catherine here."

"Have you even gambled on this ship?" Castle asked.

Leonardo shook his head. "Not once."

Catherine laughed. "Only because I tell him not to. It is bad for money."

Beckett smiled. "I bet it is..."

"Is that all?" Leonardo asked.

"Just one more thing..." Beckett said. "Mr. Brolin, do you know if there's security tapes on the ship?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yeah, there are."

~Castle&Beckett~

"This is pointless." Tegan complained.

"No, it's not." Beckett said. "We're probably just missing something."

"_We're staring at a bloody well black t.v. screen! _How the _hell_ would we be missing something?"

"I just _know_ we're missing something."

"Oh, I know. _The murder_... you're mental."

"I think you're both mental."

"Shut up, Castle!" They both said at the same time.

"And I thought I was the childish one..."

Castle, Tegan, and Beckett were all sitting next to each other on the couch, in the suite, watching the security tapes from the nights murder. So far, all they had seen was a gloved hand, and a black screen filled with the occasional static. Tegan chomped loudly on her popcorn to show her annoyance, and glared at Beckett every couple of seconds. Beckett glared back because she was just as pissed off about the movie as Tegan was, and Castle rolled his eyes at them stealing bits of popcorn from Tegan.

"I think we should get together like this more often." Castle said. "A slumber party would be great."

"_I_ think we should watch a different movie." Tegan said. "Perhaps, _Tangled_."

"Oh!" Castle exclaimed. "I love that movie! Come on, Beckett, please? You know you wanna watch it too."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

Tegan hoped off the couch. "Two against one! Me and Castle win!"

Beckett's mouth hung open. "That's not fair! We have to watch these tapes."

"But, the Captain already told you..." Tegan started, pulling the tape out and putting in _Tangled_ instead. "All the cameras blacked out. No one saw who did it." She plopped back down in the middle of the couch and hit play. "Now, for once, relax a bit, mate. It's just a movie."

Beckett looked over at Castle, but he just nodded. "Listen to her. Relax."

Beckett sighed, and closed her eyes. "Fine. One movie. But, after that, we're investigating."

Castle and Tegan high fived one another.

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Hope you like how this is going so far!<em>


	6. I Can't Stay Away

**Chapter 6: I Can't Stay Away**

* * *

><p>Castle looked over at his partner, a small smile forming on his mouth. He, Tegan, and Beckett had all stayed at the suite, watching all of <em>Tangled<em>, and then _Star Wars_. It was late, and Beckett had fallen asleep on the couch.

Tegan turned her head to Castle. "I'll go now, mate. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, see you."

Tegan got up and left, leaving them alone. Castle turned the t.v. off, and gently shook Beckett's should. "Beckett? Kate? Come on, get up. We have to go to bed."

Beckett shrugged him off, and snuggled deeper within the cushion. Castle sighed and after thinking of his options for a moment, lifted her off of the couch, and carried her over to the bed. Still holding her, he pulled the covers back, and wished deep down that he didn't have to let her go. Her face was buried in his chest, her soft skin against his arms. Castle silently marveled at how beautiful she looked before he set her down, and pulled the covers up around her. He gently caressed her face for a long moment. Right before he was about to turn away, Beckett's hand came up, and grabbed his. Castle looked down, surprised.

"Stay with me."

It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Always."

~Castle&Beckett~

When Beckett woke up, she was only slightly aware of the warm arm around her waist. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, and she let out a small sound of satisfaction. Was it just her, or did something feel different? Then she became aware that what her fingers were clutching was not the bed sheets, but a shirt. Also the fact that she was lying next to Richard Castle in bed.

With Castle.

In bed.

Beckett sucked in a breath, tried to think back to yesterday night, but the only thing she could really remember was one word.

"_Always."_

Crap.

She bit down on her bottom lip, and looked up to see Castle's face right above hers, and after a slight hesitation, she gently shook him.

"Castle... Castle..."

No response.

"Castle!" She whispered loudly.

After a little more shaking, he finally woke from his deep slumber.

"What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily, half yawning.

Beckett looked over her shoulder. "Eight." She answered. "Castle, how exactly did we-"

Very suddenly the doors to their suite burst open, and Castle and Beckett both jumped up. Tegan came striding in, a smile on her lips.

"Morning chaps!" She greeted cheerfully. "New day, new time, so up, up, up! And don't even-"

She stopped herself in mid-sentence, finally noticing the pair of them in bed together. A smirk slowly appeared on her face. "Well, well, well... what happened when I left last night?"

"It's not what it looks like." Beckett said, even though she wasn't even fully aware of what _had_ happened last night.

"Really?" Tegan asked, eyebrow raised. "Because what it looks like to me is that you two decided to have your own little party after I left yesterday."

"Tegan-"

"Not that I'm complaining... but still." She shrugged. "Do you two need an extra hour of rest for the sleep that you _didn't_ get last night? I can leave, that's fine."

Castle finally spoke up for the first time. "Tegan," He said. "That's all we did last night. Sleep."

Tegan nodded, still not convinced. "Mhhm."

"Do we look naked to you?" Castle asked.

Beckett slapped him on the chest.

"Ow!"

"Look," Tegan said, moving backwards to the doors. "I'll leave you two to sort out what ever it is that needs to be sorted. But, do hurry. Captain Field wants to meet with you over breakfast." She opened the double doors. "See you in twenty, yeah?" She left.

Beckett sighed, putting her face in her hands. Castle rubbed her back.

"Castle, did I... did I ask you to...?"

He nodded gently. "Yeah."

Beckett looked over at him. "God, I am so sorry,"

Castle shook his head. "Don't be, it doesn't matter. You were completely out of it..."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, completely."

She got up off of the bed, and Castle stared after her, wishing he was brave enough to tell her.

~Castle&Beckett~

Twenty minutes later, Captain Field and Tegan greeted then on the deck, (Tegan pointing at their hands, in which Castle and Beckett immediately clasped them together) and they all ordered their breakfast.

"How's it all going so far?" Captain Field asked Castle and Beckett.

"So far, so good." Beckett said.

Captain Field smiled. "Good. I haven't seen any suspicious looking suspects, but I'm keeping my eye out. Just in case, you know."

"Same." Tegan said. "But, I have a theory. Jim Gerner did it."

Castle snorted. "You're just saying that because you don't like him."

"Or his brother." Beckett added.

Castle nodded. "Or his brother."

Tegan shrugged. "But if he really is the murder... I get to cuff him, right?"

"Wrong."

Tegan pouted in her seat.

"Captain Field," Beckett said. "Does everyone on the ship have access to the kitchens?"

Captain Field nodded. "Yes. Anyone can get in if they really wanted to."

Beckett's phone rang, and she saw that it was Lanie. She got up. "Excuse me for a minute."

She walked away from the table, and answered it. "Beckett."

"Hey, girl. I finally got a hold of you."

"Yeah, there's bad reception out her."

"I got you a new solid lead."

"Shoot."

"James Whiteman isn't who we think he is."

"How so?"

"He doesn't gamble for a living like we thought. Yes, he does gamble, but there's something oh, so much more interesting about him; he picks up prostitutes."

~Castle&Beckett~

After Beckett had shared the news Lanie had given her with Captain Field, Tegan, and Castle, Tegan was the first to say anything.

"I change my theory. No way in _hell_ would Slim Jim be able to pick up a woman. Much less, multiple woman."

"My theory is that a man killed Whiteman. Out of jealousy." Castle said. He suddenly jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh! Oh! I got it! Married woman sleeps with Whiteman, husband finds out, kills him."

Beckett's eyebrows scrunched together. "But, wouldn't the husband kill the wife too? I mean, she betrayed him."

Castle crossed his arms. "Always have to ruin my stories..." He complained.

Beckett just rolled her eyes. "Get use to it, Castle."

"Captain!" A sailor called.

Captain Field sighed heavily. "Well, see you chaps. Work awaits me."

With a nod, he got up and left. After the three of them finished eating, they too got up, and headed to James Whiteman's room. Beckett had wanted to have another look at those books he had kept.

Tegan was smiling in satisfaction the whole way there.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Tegan asked back.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"How you ended up sleeping with Castle."

Castle snorted, and Beckett rolled her eyes. "We weren't sleeping together, Tegan."

"Didn't have a shag?"

Ignoring her completely, Beckett opened the door to Whiteman's room, and a gasp escaped her mouth when she did.

Jim Gerner lay in the middle of the room, blood still seeping from his chest, pieces of shattered glass around him.

"Shit."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Good thing I changed my theory." Tegan said. "I would've felt really stupid right about now, him being the victim and all."

Castle nodded in agreement.

Him, Tegan, and Beckett were all sitting in Captain Fields office, waiting for the man himself. Tegan had gone to get the crew right after they had found Jim Gerner's dead body, and even after Beckett's many protests to staying in the room once they all got there, Captain Field told them to go wait in his office.

Finally, after what had seemed a lifetime, he finally arrived, closing the door behind him firmly.

"Captain-" Beckett began.

"Don't worry." Captain Field said. "You'll be able to look at the body in a few minutes. I didn't want you to ruin your cover, so some of the men are putting it in a separate room as we speak. There, you can look all you want without any interruptions. Also due to the fact that no one can know about this."

Beckett let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "Thank you."

Captain Field just shook his head. "No need, detective."

Captain Field showed them to where the body was, and after looking at it, getting a few pictures, and sending them to Lanie who promised she would have information for them by tomorrow, they finally left.

"How 'bout we go back to the crime scene, mates." Tegan suggested. "I'll stand guard."

Beckett nodded. "Good suggestion."

They headed back, and Tegan stood by the door, promising to tell them if she saw anything.

"How did he get killed again?" Castle asked.

Beckett pointed at the extra pieces of glass still lying on the floor. "Someone broke a lamp over his head, but that didn't kill him. What killed him was a knife, which we still don't have possession of."

Beckett headed back over to Whiteman's bed, and reached underneath his pillow, grabbing his book. This time when she flipped through it, it all made since.

"Those," Castle said pointing to the numbers on the side. "Are the prostitutes."

"And these initials-" Beckett started.

"Are the names of the girls." Castle finished for her.

Beckett flipped the book all the way to the end of his records and looked for the girls initials.

"That's weird." She said. "There's no initials for the last girl."

Castle considered that a moment. "Probably dead before he could write it in."

"Maybe." Beckett wasn't buying it.

~Castle&Beckett~

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about dying?"

It was close to midnight, and he and Beckett were sitting together on the couch, Beckett in deep thought, while Castle had been typing furiously. He looked up at her, his eyebrows pushed together.

"Dying as in, dying myself?" He asked.

Beckett winced. "Well... more like someone else. Someone else close to you. Alexis for example. Aren't you ever afraid? I mean, really, _really_, afraid."

Castle looked down at her. "Of course I am. I would die if anything happened to Alexis."

"What about me?"

Her question caught him off guard, and he set his laptop down on the coffee table in front of them. He faced her again, and turned slightly, making his body come in closer contact to her. "I'm scared shitless everyday about you, Kate."

Beckett nodded, and Castle held her hands in his own very gently. "Listen to me." He said. "I don't know what brought this to you, but everyone has a right to be scared. Even if they don't show it... Everyone's scared sometime. If anyone wasn't, they wouldn't be human." His thumb lightly brushed over the surface of her knuckles, and he paused for a moment, looking down at their hands. "What about me, Kate?"

She paused too, but then repeated his words. "I'm scared shitless about you getting hurt." She swallowed hard. "Look, there's a killer on this ship, and we might be next. I just... I don't want you to get hurt. And if you're here at night, and I'm all the way over there..." She looked at him deeply. "Just stay with me, and be safe."

Later, Beckett was curled in Castle's arm, both of them laying down on the bed.

"The doors are locked, right?" Beckett asked.

Castle nodded. "Yes. It's fine."

"And you... you're fine with this?"

"Only if you are. You're gonna keep me safe, right?"

"You know I am."

* * *

><p><em>I am so, so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week. I wanted to give my thanks to those who reviewed, you guys keep me going! Cheers!<em>


	7. No Sleep Tonight

**Chapter 7: No Sleep Tonight **

_Hey guys! I'm so super sorry for having to make you wait this long for chapter 7, but for some reason, I had the hardest time starting it! Anyway, it's longer than usual, and I hope you enjoy it! Much, much more coming! :) If you like it, please review. You guys are awesome, and those always seem to make my day..._

* * *

><p>When Castle woke up, he stretched his arms out, finding that the spot next to him was cold. Then, the distant noise of the shower could be heard. He looked over at the bathroom door, his ears straining hard. He was almost positive he could hear... singing?<p>

Curiosity over took him, and he got up, shivering a bit from his sudden lack of blankets. He made his way over to the bathroom door, and pressed his ear against the wood. _There was no way... Kate Beckett singing in the shower?_

_This love has dried up, and stayed behind. _

_And if I stayed out, it'd be a lie. _

_Then choke on words I'd always hide. _

_Excuse me first love, but we're through. _

_I need to taste a kiss from someone new. _

_Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired._

Castle smiled widely. He never would've guessed. She had a good voice. A really good voice, actually. He pressed his ear more firmly against the door. The water had turned off, but she was still singing. He didn't recognize the song. Maybe if she would speak up a little louder. The fan was on, but maybe if he got a glass-

Suddenly the door swung open, and Castle fell in. He was certain he was going to fall face first onto the floor, but then a pair of hands grabbed him from underneath his arms, holding him steady. He looked up, clutching a pair of shoulders, to see Beckett staring at him in confusion.

"Castle, what the hell where you doing?" She asked forcefully.

He finally regained his balance, and stood straight up. "What were you singing?"

"I – what?"

"What were you singing?" He repeated.

"Adele." She answered. "First Love."

"_Oh_. That's why I didn't recognize it." Castle said. "Sorry I landed on you. I was just... listening."

Beckett shrugged, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's alright."

"You have a really good voice." Castle said sincerely.

She got redder and looked down. "It's average..."

Castle shook his head. "No, really. You do."

She looked back up at him, a smile on her mouth. "Thank you, Castle."

"Is there a reason I always find you two in these very intimate positions?"

Castle turned his head to see Tegan in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, a very satisfied smirk on her mouth.

"Tegan," He said. "We didn't–"

"Oh, no need to explain. Your physical appearance already says enough." Tegan said, pointing her finger up and down at them.

Castle realized that his hands were still on her shoulders, and hers still holding him, only, now hovering on his torso. He just now realized she was only wearing a towel... a very _short_ towel. He was only in his boxers. Locking eyes, they quickly stepped away from each other, Castle clearing his throat, Beckett bitting her bottom lip.

Tegan's smirk widened, and she raised her eyebrow. "Just came to say that we'll be landing tomorrow somewhere around the evening. Captain says you should rap up this case soon." She started backing up out of the bathroom. "I'll be up on deck, yeah?"

Beckett nodded, and Tegan disappeared, leaving Castle and her in silence.

He looked over at her. "I'll just..." He pointed out the door.

"Yeah," Beckett said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So you can..."

Beckett nodded.

Castle turned around and went out the door, closing it behind him. Beckett let out a breath and leaned up against the wall.

~Castle&Beckett~

"Lanie, please tell me you got something from those pictures I sent you."

"Not much, girl. From the looks of the wound, he was stabbed with a kitchen knife. He probably put up a fight from the bruises."

"I really wish we had the weapon. Prints... _something_."

"You're having a tough time?"

"No, it's just... I gotta rap this up by tomorrow evening, and that raises my stress level."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just did."

"You know what I mean, girl. How's Castle?"

"His annoying usual self."

"Have you two done it yet?"

"_No_, nor will we ever _do it. _Did Ryan and Esposito ask you to ask me that?"

"Maybe. Look, I gotta go. I just got another body. Now you go out there and catch that son of a bitch. I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah, see you."

Beckett hung up her phone, and put it back in her pocket, sighing. She walked back over to where Castle and Tegan sat eating breakfast.

"Everything alright?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, fine. Lanie really didn't have anything new." Beckett said plopping down in her chair. Castle took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Tegan smiled. "Hey," She said swallowing her food. "You remembered. Fantastic! Speaking of your 'fake' love life–"

Beckett looked at Castle. "I didn't hear anything about that..."

Tegan ignored her. "What exactly are you two? In real life anyway."

Castle looked over at Beckett, seeing her hesitate. "We're partners." He said.

"Really? Cause, I'm not buying it. You two were sleeping together the other day. And for all I know, last night too."

"Tegan–"

She held her hand up. "Really, just give me a truthful answer."

Beckett looked over at Castle. He raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged. She looked back over at Tegan. "We're not in a romantic relationship. We're just... friends."

Tegan looked at them in disbelief. "Just friends?"

Beckett nodded. "Friends."

Tegan snorted. "Do you know how much bloody well sexual tension you to have when you're together? Even when you're _not_ together!"

"That's cause we're suppose to be married, Tegan." Castle answered.

"I don't believe you two... You're telling me that you have never _ever under any circumstances _slept together? Ever?"

Beckett nodded. "Yep."

"And you haven't cracked. Neither of you?"

"Nope."

Tegan got up. "Sorry, I have to go. You two discuss me." She said walking away. "Bloody unbelievable..."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Mrs. Brolin, did you notice if any knifes were missing back here?" Beckett asked. She and Castle were interrogation the Brolin's again, Beckett still under suspicion.

Mrs. Brolin nodded. "Actually yes. Yesterday I was looking for my favorite knife to cut up vegetables, but I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Where did you look?" Castle asked.

"All around the back rooms." Mrs. Brolin answered, gesturing with her hand.

"When was the last time you remember using it?" Beckett asked.

Mrs. Brolin bit her bottom lip. "Uh... two days ago I think."

Castle turned to Beckett. "They probably threw it overboard."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Wait..." Mrs. Brolin started. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Has there been another murder?" She asked in a hushed, strained whisper.

"Mrs. Brolin..."

"Oh, goodness. I have to tell Leo."

Beckett nodded. "But he's the only one you can tell. Okay, we're still keeping this on the down low."

Mrs. Brolin nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Mrs. Brolin, did you see anyone come in here yesterday?" Castle asked.

She shook her head. "No. And I was in here all day! Me and Leo both. How could've we not seen them?"

Beckett sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh, you poor dears! Do you want anything to drink? To eat? This must be getting difficult."

Beckett smiled. "Oh, no. That's really sweet of you, but we have to go back to our room."

Castle stared at her. "We do?"

Beckett nodded. "Uh, yeah, Castle. This ships coming in port tomorrow, and I plan on catching our killer_ tonight_. Sorry, Mrs. Brolin but we really have to be going."

Mrs. Brolin nodded. "Good luck to the both of you."

Castle smiled. "We'll need it."

~Castle&Beckett~

Two hours later, Beckett and Castle were back to back on the couch pouring over crime scene photos.

"This is useless. I'm not getting anything new, and all the stuff I do see, I already know about. I wish I had my murder board..." Beckett said, pouting a little bit.

"Why didn't you pack it with you?" Castle asked.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It probably would've looked a _little_ suspicious rolling a white board onto the ship, Castle."

"Did you ask the captain if he had any?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded. "Yep, the first night. No luck."

Castle set down the photos he was looking at, and rubbed his eyes wearily. "We just need to take a break." He said.

Beckett sighed, and let her head fall back on Castle's shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I'm so stiff."

Castle snorted. "Yeah, well, sitting on a couch for two hours straight can do that to you."

When Beckett didn't respond, Castle turned his head sideways to see that she was rubbing her neck.

"Here," He said. Supporting her back with his hand, he turned around so that he was facing the back of her, and he started rubbing her shoulders gently. Beckett instantly went limp and a little moan escaped the back of her throat. His hands moved to the middle of her shoulders, and even though she was trying very hard to resist how good it felt, her eyes closed immediately.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Beckett asked.

He smiled. "I know people."

She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, smiled. "Of course,"

"You owe me now." He teased, whispering in her ear.

Beckett shivered, a chill going down to the tips of her toes, when she felt his breath in her ear. "What do you mean, owe you?" She asked.

"You have to do something nice for me when I'm stressed next time." He said.

She turned around, her face bright with a smile. "Deal, Castle. But, only once." She held out her hand to his.

He took it. "Deal."

The noise of someone knocking on the door made the both of them jump. Beckett quickly snatched all of the crime scene photos, and stuffed them under a pillow. She snuggled up next to Castle's side, and he put his arm around her shoulder. Clearing her throat, Beckett answered.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Tegan stood there, her eyebrow raised. Castle and Beckett both sighed.

"Good," Beckett said. "It's just you."

Tegan walked in, closing the door behind her. "Who did you think it was? Your murder?"

Castle frowned. "Well, you're usually not one to knock."

"Touche."

"Thank you."

Tegan plopped down on a chair, and threw something in Beckett's direction. She caught it.

"Just came to bring that to you." Tegan said.

Beckett saw that it was James Whiteman's book. "Oh, thank you, Tegan."

She nodded. "Pleasure. Now, back to _my_ crisis. There's a party tonight, down at the bar–"

"No." Beckett said firmly. "Sorry, we can't come. We have work to do tonight."

Tegan held up her hand. "Hear me out, mate. Everyone's going to be at this party, so your murder will be there too. I guarantee it."

Beckett pursed her lips. "Everyone?"

"Everyone. Field just showed me the list. The only names I didn't see on there where yours. No Collins' anywhere."

Beckett looked over at Castle, and he made a puppy dog face. "Please? I haven't been to a party in soooo long..."

"Listen to him." Tegan said. "It's fate. You were meant to go to this party."

Beckett glared at her. "You're absolutely _positive_ that _everyone _is going?"

"Swear on my grave." Tegan paused. "Even though I'm not dead yet, so that really didn't make any sense."

"I thinks it's swear _to_ my grave." Castle said.

"Oh..." Tegan said. "Yes. That would make a lot more sense. Thank you."

"Pleasure." Castle said.

Tegan got up. "Well, make sure _you_ wear something sexy." She said to Beckett. "And _you_ wear something hot." She said to Castle. "Together, you'll be hot and sexy. The best two combinations combined."

Castle smiled. "Count on it."

~Castle&Beckett~

Tegan waved Castle over to where she was sitting, and he came pulling a chair out to sit on. The whole bar was packed, just as Tegan had predicted, and Castle could barely hear anything over the music and laughter.

"Where's your lovely bride?" Tegan asked loudly. She handing Castle a scotch.

"She said to leave without her." Castle replied. "Don't know why. I could've waited a few more minutes."

Tegan smirked. "I'll tell you why my friend. She knows she's going to look _absolutely stunning_, but doesn't want you to see her until later."

Castle looked at her questioningly.

"Don't ask me why, mate." Tegan said. "That's just what we do."

"What about you?" Castle said. "_You_ look stunning, but you didn't wait. You where here before _I_ was."

Tegan smiled. "Thank you! But, trust me. Beckett's going to look even better than I am."

Castle raised his eyebrow at her, but shrugged anyway. "Okay..."

A moment later, Tegan smacked his shoulder. He looked up, about to complain about how hard she had hit him, but saw that she was pointing at something in front of them. He turned his head to look, and his eyes immediately went wide, and his mouth hung open.

Beckett was strutting towards them, her curled hair cascading across her shoulders, a smile on her lips. She wore a tiny, black, strapless dress that was practically see-through. Black lace outlined the top and bottom of it, and the dress dipped down in the middle, letting the top of her breasts show. Of course, she topped the whole thing off with her black stiletto shoes. Castle couldn't take his eyes off her. He heard Tegan chuckle beside him.

"Told you..." She said in a sing-song voice.

_Oh yes she had._

When Beckett finally reached them, Castle was still speechless. He forgot that his mouth was still hanging open.

Beckett laughed. "Cat catch your tongue, Castle?" She joked.

"I– wow. You look... you look... absolutely extraordinary." He finally finished.

Beckett blushed. "Thank you." She said.

"Always."

Beckett looked down at her hands, fidgeting a little, then she looked back up at Tegan. "And you, Tegan. You look stunning."

Tegan smiled. "So I've been told. So many times, that drinks are on me!"

"You know that we are trying to find a killer. We're not just here to party." Beckett said.

"Most unfortunately..." Castle replied.

Beckett smacked his arm.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep doing that?" He complained.

"Why don't you two go dance?" Tegan suggested. "Then you can talk about that without being overheard."

Beckett bit her bottom lip. "I don't know, Tegan..."

"Oh," Tegan gave Castle a push, and he stood up. "Don't be shy. The music just turned slow. I'll be here if you need me. Now go."

Castle shrugged, and held out his hand to Beckett. After a moments hesitation, she took it, and he led her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close, his hands on her waist.

"That girl always has something up her sleeve." Beckett said glancing over at Tegan, who was now ordering more drinks. "Wonder how she does it..."

"Does what?" Castle asked.

Beckett looked back up at Castle. "She's just one of those people that can convince other people to do things that she wants, you know?" Beckett shrugged. "She's always so positive."

"That's a good thing." Castle said. "She knows to have a good laugh." He smiled suddenly. "Like me! That's why you like her so much..."

Beckett rolled her eyes, but didn't admit to him being wrong. He took that as a good sign.

After a little interrogating, Castle and Beckett went through everything they knew, yet still not coming up with anyone they new, Beckett said that she needed a drink. They headed back over to where Tegan was sitting, and Beckett took her scotch.

"Hey," Tegan complained.

"You _did_ say that drinks were on you." Beckett replied.

Tegan grumbled, but nevertheless called for more drinks. Instead of a waiter, the bartender came over and handed them their drinks.

"Just wanted to introduce myself." He said. "Jack Conat."

Tegan took his hand first. "I'm Tegan Perryman, and this is Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

Jack took Castle's hand. "Much obliged, much obliged..."

Castle nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Jack's eyes went wide. "You're the Americans! Just married, ah?"

Beckett smiled, wrapping her arm around Castle's. "Yeah. We're on our honeymoon."

Jack laughed, and winked at Castle. "You're a lucky man to have this little lady, mate. She looks like a keeper."

Castle laughed, and took Beckett's hand in his own. "Don't you know it."

Jack nodded. "Yes. Now you must kiss!"

Beckett's eyes went wide. "Oh! I don't know..."

"Come on," Jack said. "Just married... you have to! Not like you haven't done that before, right?"

Tegan snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough. "Yeah!" She chimed in. "Just one little kiss won't hurt, will it?"

"Go on!" Jack said to Castle. "Kiss your bride."

Beckett turned to Castle to see that he was just millimeters away from her, and before she could over think anything, she pressed her lips against his own. After a moment of the shock waves going though his entire body, Castle quickly kissed her back, molding his lips onto hers. It was over quickly, but when he pulled back and stared into her eyes, he knew he had never tasted anything better before in his life. It was while before they remembered they had an audience. And when they tore their gaze away from each other, Jack was laughing; Tegan was smiling like christmas had come early.

"Wonderful!" Jack shouted, walking away. "She _is_ a keeper Mr. Collins!"

~Castle&Beckett~

Later, Castle and Beckett had broke away from the party, and had walked out onto deck, where it was quiet. Beckett was leaning over the railing, admiring the dark ocean waves beneath them. Castle had his back to the railing, and was in deep thought. He couldn't get his mind off of the kiss that he and Beckett had shared.

"What'cha thinking about?" Beckett asked him quietly.

He looked over at her, his eyes dark. "You." He answered sincerely.

She waited for him to go on. He stepped closer to her until his whole body was hovering over hers. He brought his hand up to her face and gently traced her jaw bone, and then held his finger underneath her chin. Her eyes stayed locked with his, and she didn't move.

He took a deep breath. "Don't lie to me..." He whispered. "Please don't..."

She nodded, concern in her eyes, but she still didn't say anything. Castle pressed himself fully against Beckett, and she sucked in a breath at the sudden contact with him. His hands went down her waist, to her hips, and he held her. He bent his head down, until their were foreheads were touching. Her hands found their way up onto his chest, and she closed her eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this." He said firmly.

Beckett stared back up at him, and after a deep breath, said what she had been meaning to say for two years. "I want you."

His mouth was on hers in less than a heartbeat.

Beckett's hands came up in his hair, and she pressed herself harder against him. Heat exploded everywhere inside of her, and a moan escaped the back of her throat. Castle's hands explored everywhere, and he touched her how he had always wanted to, yet still not getting enough. Beckett's tongue traced his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth allowing her full access. As the kisses got deeper, they got better. Before Beckett even knew what was happening, Castle had picked her up off of her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke away from her breathlessly, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's take party inside our suite..." Castle said, his voice husky.

Beckett lowered her mouth to his neck, and started playing with his skin there. "Lead the way," She said.

He didn't have to be told twice.

~Castle&Beckett~

Hours later, Beckett sighed, collapsing onto the mattress beside Castle.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" She asked.

Castle chuckled, bringing her naked body closer to his own. "I was willing to the first time we met." He looked over at her, and traced her cheek. "You were right."

"About you having no idea?"

He nodded.

Beckett smiled. "I know."

"We still have to find that killer." Castle said.

Beckett kissed his chest. "I know."

"Let's go over everything we know." He suggested.

Beckett pouted. "Again?"

"Do you want to catch them or not?"

"Fine..." She thought for a minute. "Whiteman and Gerner have to have to be connected somehow. I am ninety nine, point nine percent sure that Whiteman was killed by one of those girls in his book. Jim was most likely killed by the same person."

"Right." Castle said. "They both had the same stab wounds."

Beckett nodded. "Exactly. Same stab wounds–"

"Same murder." Castle finished for her. "It's someone who has good access to the kitchens. Someone who could sneak around, but could still be seen..." Castle's eyes suddenly went wide, and Beckett gasped, her mouth opening as well.

"I know who the killer is!" They both said at the same time.

Beckett smiled kissed him. "We solved it." She said.

"Victory sex?" He asked a little innocently.

She smiled wickedly at him. "I guess we can wait until the morning to get them."

He brought his mouth back onto hers.


	8. Boston

**Chapter 8: Boston**

* * *

><p>Beckett woke up to Castle pressing kisses all up and down her neck and jaw. When she turned to let him kiss her properly, he pushed her deep into the mattress, his body fully on top of hers, and kissed her deeply. Beckett let her tongue slip in between his lips, and into his mouth, moaning when it came in contact with his.<p>

When Castle finally released his mouth from hers, Beckett smiled warmly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning," She said in a sleepy voice.

Castle nuzzled her nose. "Good morning."

She kissed him again just because she knew she could, and soon she was on top of him, straddling him. In one smooth motion, he was inside her again, and Beckett gasped as he moved in a fast, but steady rhythm. Peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone, Castle lowered his head, and took her breast in his mouth. He felt Beckett's fingers dig into his back, almost painfully, and he pumped harder. Her breath was shaky in his ear, and when she gasped out his first name, he finally released her, bringing his mouth back to hers. Her eyes met his blue ones, and she was almost positive that she had died and gone to heaven.

That is, until she remembered they had a killer to lock up.

"Castle!" She said suddenly, sitting straight up.

Startled, Castle also sat up and looked at her, eyes wide. "What? What is it?"

Beckett crawled over him, and ran over towards the bathroom. "We have a murder to arrest!" She yelled behind her shoulder.

Castle got up off the bed and ran after her, knowing she wouldn't say no to having another round in the shower.

~Castle&Beckett~

"There you two are!" Tegan exclaimed as she saw Castle and Beckett speed walking across the deck to where she was sitting. When they reached her and sat down, breathlessly, Tegan crossed her arms. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"Sorry," Beckett said, grabbing a glass of water. "We woke up late."

For a second, Tegan sat there, motionless. But then, her mouth opened up in shock. "Oh my Gosh! You two shagged!"

Beckett spit out the water that had been in her mouth, all over the table, and Castle choked on a muffin he had been eating.

"What?" Beckett asked weakly.

Tegan smiled. "You two finally did it... Took you bloody well long enough. It was that snog last night that did it, wasn't it?"

"Uhh..."

Tegan smiled. "Well, my friends, congratulations. Though, it should've happened sooner in my opinion."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"You have that 'after glow' look." Tegan said. "But, what really tipped me off was the fact that one, you're holding hands, for once. Two, you just generally look different. And three, I'm awesome like that."

Castle nodded. "That last part sounds right."

Tegan smiled. "I know." She said happily. "Now, back to business. Please tell me you figured out who the killer is..."

Beckett nodded. "We did."

"Who is it?" Tegan asked.

Beckett stood up, and Castle and Tegan did the same.

"Follow me."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Mr. and Mrs. Brolin." Beckett greeted.

The couple turned around from the island where they had been preparing dishes of food for the guests.

Mr. Brolin smiled. "Ah, Collins! Tegan! What a pleasure to see you. What can we do for you?"

Beckett glanced over at Castle before taking a step forward. "Actually we came to see Mrs. Brolin."

Mrs. Brolin looked up, startled. "Yes?" She asked.

"You killed James Whiteman, Catherine."

She stared at Beckett, unblinking. Mr. Brolin was shaking his head, perplexed. "What? No, you've been mistaken. Ca-Catherine would never... Why would she kill somebody?" He looked over at his wife, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell them they've been mistaken."

When she didn't say anything, Mr. Brolin looked back up, speechless.

"We're not mistaken." Castle said.

Beckett spoke up again. "You served him one night, didn't you? And later, when you were in the kitchen cleaning up, he raped you."

A tear slid down the side of Mrs. Brolin's face. Mr. Brolin stood there staring at her, and then back at Beckett. She went on.

"He said that if you called the cops or told anyone, he would kill you. This went on for weeks. One night, you knew it was too much, so you took matters into your own hands. When you two were together one night, you took out a knife, and you killed him."

By this time, Mr. Brolin was the one who was crying. Even harder than Mrs. Brolin.

"Catherine," He sobbed. "Please... tell me it's not true. Please..."

When she didn't respond, Beckett went on. "You stuffed him in a meat bag, and waited for your husband to find him. You figured, how could the cops find out it was you, when you had absolutely no relation with that man. Then, you found Jim Gerner in his room."

Mrs. Brolin was shaking from head to toe. "I couldn't let him find it." She barely whispered. "I couldn't let him find the book. He would tell everyone."

Mr. Brolin backed away from her. "Catherine..."

Beckett nodded. "So you killed him. You killed him with the same knife you had killed with Whiteman, but you ran away before you remembered the book again. You threw the knife overboard, panicking, and you thought no one would be in his room until after they ported the ship in Boston."

Mrs. Brolin started sobbing, her face falling in her hands. "Yes... yes I killed him. I killed both of them..."

Mr. Brolin backed away from her completely, tears falling heavily from his eyes.

Beckett took out her handcuffs, and grabbed Mrs. Brolin's arms, cuffing her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle and Tegan sat out on the ships deck waiting for Beckett to come back after putting Mrs. Brolin in one of the cells they had on the ship.

Tegan sighed. "Wow... I did not see that one coming."

Castle nodded. "Tell me about it. If she had just told the police or her husband, then none of this would've had to happen."

"If she had told the police, than you and Beckett would never had met me. Nor would you had gotten together with her."

Castle nodded. "Touche. But, still..."

"I know."

Castle stared at Tegan and she returned his gaze, steadily. He saw so much pain in her eyes, so much fear, that he lost all of her humor in one look.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

Tegan swallowed hard, and looked at the ground. It was a minute before she answered. "Three years ago... Three years ago I had been engaged to the love of my life... Someone shot at him." She looked away as if she was having a flash back, and a tear slid down her cheek. "You know we were just-just walking down the road, an-and then he stops, and he falls to the ground. And he's bleeding in my arms, and I'm beg-begging him to stay! But... he's already gone..." Tegan sobs. Her hands are shaking so hard, that it takes awhile before she can actually wipe away the tears falling down her face, rapidly. She takes a deep, shaky, breath and continues. "And I hide it every single day of my life with smiles and sarcastic comments... You see me and think that I'm probably the happiest person alive on the planet, but every morning I have to force myself out of bed, and tell myself that I'm _not _dead. That I can still live like I had before, and it works." Tegan looks at Castle straight in the eyes, non blinking. "I am not going to rest until I find the person who killed him. I can guarantee you that."

Castle reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. "I know you won't."

Tegan nodded. "Thank you."

Soon, they were interrupted by Beckett coming back. Tegan quickly wiped away any remains of the tears on her face, and smiled when Beckett sat down next to Castle.

"She's locked up now?" She asked.

Beckett nodded. "Yep. She's in jail for good."

Tegan nodded. "Listen, I guess now is a good time to bring this up. Field said that we'd probably be at Boston around seven or eight tonight. I know that you guys will probably have to stay at a hotel for a night or two, yeah?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah."

"Then tomorrow you two could come and visit me and my mum at her house if you wanted. I'm visiting her for two weeks."

Beckett smiled. "That sounds great."

Tegan smiled. "Great." She said while getting up. "Now, if you two will excuse me..."

She walked away from them, hurriedly, afraid that more tears were already spilling over.

Beckett looked over at Castle questioningly, but before she could ask anything, Captain Field walked up to them.

"Congratulations!" Field said, shaking both of their hands. "I'm so glad that you caught her. I never would have suspected Catherine though. I've had her for twelve years now." Field sighed. "Suppose I'll have to get a new chief as well..."

Beckett smiled. "We were happy to help."

"Yes," Field said. "In fact, I'm hosting a party tonight. It would be lovely if you both came."

Castle nodded. "We wouldn't miss it."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle stared at his computer screen as it flashed YOU SHOULD BE WRITING! in large letters. He couldn't take his mind off of what Tegan had told him earlier. It was amazing how good of an actress she was. When Beckett had come over, Castle never would've suspected that she had been sobbing her guts out. He still couldn't believe that she dealt with all of that bullshit every single day of her life. He wanted to find that son of a bitch who had killed her fiancé. Tegan didn't deserve what had happened to her. As he thought of this, Beckett's killer came to mind, and he got angry all over again. Finally, he shut his laptop, and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Castle," Beckett asked.

He looked up to see Beckett staring at him with worry in her eyes. "Hey," He said. "Did you finish packing?"

Beckett nodded.

Castle set his laptop down on the coffee table in front of him, and motioned for Beckett to come over to him. She did, and sat down on his lap, her arms around her neck. Castle reached up and tucked a strand of hair away from her face.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked.

Castle shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"It always has to be something." Beckett said. She rests her hands on top of his chest, and Castle kisses her gently.

When he pulls back, he whispers something in her ear.

"I will always protect you."

He felt her take in a deep breath before answering. "And I'll always protect you."

He doesn't know who started it, but somehow their mouths are together again, and Castle knows that he will never get enough of her taste. He molds his mouth onto hers, and he groans when she reaches down to undo his belt buckle. Before he knows it, they're both naked, laying on the floor, clothes scattered around them, and she is wrapping her fingers around his straining erection. Castle let out a groan, and she stroked up and down, going faster and faster.

"Kate..." He gasped. His shaky hand glided down, and he rubbed against her, her legs spreading apart. She was wet and ready, and when he went inside of her, a loud gasp escaped her lips. He pumped up and down, and right as he felt himself falling off the edge, she released him, and he did as well.

"I love you." She whispered.

Castle took her face in his hand. "I love you, Kate." He said before bringing his mouth back onto hers.

~Castle&Beckett~

Two hours after the party, the ship finally arrived in Boston. Castle, Beckett, and Tegan all stood out on the deck, next to the railing.

"Home sweet home." Tegan said, happily.

"Finally on land..." Beckett said.

Tegan laughed. "And yet, it rains almost everyday in London. Basically like living in an ocean, but I enjoy it."

She quickly got out a paper and pen, and scribbled down two addresses before handing it to Beckett.

"The first one there is a place I think you'll enjoy. It's a really nice hotel. The second is the address to my mums house, just a few blocks away."

Castle and Beckett said they'd be seeing her, and once they all got off of the ship, Tegan called a cab for herself, and one for Castle and Beckett.

"See you tomorrow!" Beckett called before Tegan went into the back seat of her cab. She waved to them, her form blurry in the rain-washed windows.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Castle and Beckett finally arrived at their hotel. Tegan had not been lying about how nice it was. After they got all of their luggage, and a room, they both collapsed into bed, exhausted, ready to start a new, fresh, day in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. I will love you for it! :) Sorry it took me forever to update. You propbably thought someone murdered me becuase I was gone sooooo long. Thanks for the reviews, as always.<em>


	9. Good Life

_Note: First let me just say, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How long has it been since I've updated now? Three months? I've felt so terrible that entire time, but I just wasn't in the Castle mood. Again, I'm sorry, so hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. :) I don't like this one very much, but tell me how you feel. You know, when I was writing this, Montgomery was in it, and I was all like "Oh! Montgomery! I love you!" And then I remembered Knockout. (Tears.) And then I realized that this was the last chapter with Tegan in it. (More tears.) Oh, sigh... I hope you enjoy it anyways!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Good Life<strong>

Castle looked out of one of the windows inside of the hotel room, thinking about what Tegan had told him yesterday. He had been up since six in the morning, his mind welding around with troubled thoughts. He looked over at the bed where Beckett was still sleeping, and smiled. Walking back over to her, he gently slid back underneath of the covers, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her up against him. She mumbled something about it only being eight in the morning, but he stopped her, kissing her lips, and any other place that was her skin. After awhile, she just snuggled up against him, still not opening up her eyes.

It was a matter of time before she actually woke up. But, soon enough, she finally did open up her eyes.

"Good morning," Castle whispered, kissing her full on the mouth.

Beckett smiled after he pulled back. "You taste like coffee."

"I had some earlier today."

"And you didn't bring me any?"

"You were still asleep." Castle explained, brushing her curls off of her neck. "Do you want some now?"

Beckett shook her head. "No, thank you, I'll get some later."

"You ready to meet Tegan's mother?" Castle asked, a smile appearing on his mouth.

Beckett sighed, and looked up at him. "She's gonna be as crazy as Tegan is..."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"You heard them on the phone the other day. They were talking about the cat and the fish and stuff."

"Oh yeah... you're probably right."

Beckett pulled the covers back over her head.

~Castle&Beckett~

After they ate breakfast and got ready, Castle and Beckett grabbed a cab, and headed over to Tegan's mother's house. It took about ten minutes to get there, and once they arrived, they were both surprised by the looks of it. It was a small, brick, cottage, with flowers covering the whole of the yard.

"It kinda looks like the house in _The Holiday_." Castle said to Beckett.

She nodded. "Yeah, kinda... only... brighter."

They walked up to the door, and before Castle could even knock, it was thrown open, and Tegan stood there, smiling.

"Hey!" She greeted warmly. "I didn't know when you guys were coming over, so I was just waiting. Did you like your hotel? I hope it wasn't too much, but it was the best place I could think of last night. Well... the only thing I could think of. Mum's just inside getting ready. She completely _flipped_ when I told her you guys were coming over today. Has to have every bloody thing ready, yeah? Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here. Come on, I've put on some tea if you want any..."

She said this all very fast, ushering them into the house, and into the living room. A woman that looked to be in her early fifties, got up out of an old rocking chair, smiling. She had short brown hair that was graying in some areas, and bright chocolate coloured eyes like Tegan's.

"You're Tegan's friends then?" She asked.

Tegan nodded. "Yep, mum, this is Rick Castle and Kate Beckett."

Mrs. Perryman shook both of their hands, and told them to have a seat.

"Tegan's told me so much about you." She said. "It was a good thing you were on that boat, or she probably would have been bored out of her mind. So, did you really catch that killer, or was Tegan just boasting about it? What was her name again? Catherine, right? Yes, yes... It's a bitch that she was killing all of those innocent people. Such a waste of blood."

Tegan rolled her eyes. "What she _really_ means is that she's glad that she's finally in jail."

Mrs. Perryman nodded impatiently. "Yes, of course. Now, you're both from New York, yes?"

Castle and Beckett spent the rest of the night with them until it was almost six o'clock, barely getting a word in of their own between the two woman's banter. While Beckett called for a cab, Castle pulled Tegan over for a private word.

"Call me if you ever need help, okay?" He said.

Tegan smiled. "Of course, mate. You and Beckett will be the first ones I'll call. Even if you do have to go across the ocean."

Castle laughed. "Especially then."

Tegan hugged him around the waist quickly before letting go. "Thanks, again." She said quietly.

Castle nodded. "I know you'll catch him."

Beckett came back, and Tegan hugged her too. "I'll see you two off at the airport when you leave, yeah?"

Beckett nodded. "Of course."

~Castle&Beckett~

"Do you wanna go out?" Castle asked.

Beckett sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Castle told the cab driver to take them to the close's restaurant, and once they got there, they had a lite meal, and then Beckett suggested that they walk back to the hotel because it was only a block away. She looped her arm through his, and leaned into his side.

"It's so much quieter here than at home." Beckett said lightly. "Kinda weird, isn't it?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, a bit."

"You're probably use to this though because of your summers in the Hamptons." Beckett said.

"I wouldn't say that it's exactly quiet there..." Castle said. "Just, peaceful. Down there you hear the ocean, and the birds, and the wind... it's nice though."

Beckett nodded, and they continued to walk in silence, both of them being quite content with it. Once they reached the hotel, and got to their room, Beckett shut the door behind them. When she turned back around, Castle pressed her back up against it, his hands on either side of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Castle said, his breath a ghost on her face.

"Depends on the question." Beckett replied, feeling her whole body get warm.

He stood there, staring at her, for what seemed minutes. Finally, he brought one of his hands to the side of her face and stroked it, slowly. "Do you love me?"

Beckett didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

"I love you..."

She smiled. "I know."

He kissed her fiercely.

~Castle&Beckett~

Tegan waved frantically at the couple walking towards her in the airport, and hugged both of them once they got up close to her.

"I'm gonna miss you two like hell, and I barely even know you!" Tegan said in a thick voice.

Castle laughed. "I'll come here for my next book tour. I promise."

Tegan raised her eyebrow and pulled away from him. "Book tour?"

Beckett snorted, trying to cover it up with a cough, but Castle glared at her anyway.

"You didn't know I wrote books?" Castle asked, with obvious hurt deep in his voice.

Tegan laughed. "You write _bloody books _and you didn't even tell me? You son of a bitch!"

"Not just any_ bloody _books..." Castle said.

Tegan frowned. "That just doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth."

"Couldn't agree more..." Beckett said.

Castle continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I write best-sellers. About _her_." He said pointing at Beckett.

"What the hell, Castle? What a way to bring this topic up..." Tegan said. "Guess I'll have to go to the book shop tomorrow and look you up. See if you're really any good."

"I am–"

Beckett stopped him. "Sorry to brake up this lovely conversation, but we really need to go."

"Right..." Tegan said. "I'll see you, yeah?"

She hugged them both one more time, watched them get on the plane, and fly away.

~Castle&Beckett~

"You really shouldn't have been so surprised back there, Castle. I mean, she never mentioned anything about you and your books in the same sentence on the ship." Beckett said.

Castle sighed. "I know, I just... I didn't expect..."

"Didn't expect that somebody _wouldn't _know who you where? You really are full of it." She shot him a smirk, and he rolled his eyes making her laugh.

"You're in a bad mode today, Castle. What gives?"

Castle shrugged, and slumped in his chair. "Nothing."

Beckett reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Tell me..."

Castle looked into her eyes for a long moment. "It has to do with Tegan."

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "Tegan? Why?"

Castle explained what had happened to her fiancé, and by the end, her mouth was hanging wide open, her eyes, sad.

"Oh my God, Castle... That's... You're not making this up?"

"No."

Beckett sat there, silent, before reaching out and grabbing Castle's hand in both of hers. She leaned into him, and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her, and when she leaned back again, he opened them.

"You know, it just... it reminds me of..."

Beckett nodded, and squeezed his hand. "I know."

~Castle&Beckett~

When the plane landed in New York, it was late at night, and even though Castle wanted to go stay with Beckett, Alexis and his mom where waiting for him. It was drizzling slightly outside, and before they called for their cabs, Castle took Beckett's face in both of his hands, and kissed her. Her arms made their way around his waist, inside of his jacket, and she opened her mouth to his, her tongue meeting his own.

When they finally released, Castle kissed her forehead like she had to him on the plane.

"I love you..." He said.

"I love you, too." Beckett said.

~Castle&Beckett~

"So?" Ryan asked.

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "So what?"

"So, are you two...?" He asked, gesturing between her and Castle.

Beckett felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and bit down on her bottom lip.

Ryan and Esposito both smiled widely.

"Nice!" Ryan said. "It's about time."

Esposito nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." He held out his hand to Ryan. "I believe we made a bet..."

Beckett smiled as Ryan reluctantly reached for his wallet, and Castle reached for her hand, squeezing it.

"She couldn't resist how ruggedly handsome I was."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah," He said sarcastically. "I'm sure it was that."

"Welcome back." Captain Montgomery greeted Castle and Beckett, walking up to them.

"Thank you, sir." Beckett said.

"I have another case for you." He said. "If you want it. You could always use a break, Beckett."

Beckett shook her head. "I'll take it."

Montgomery nodded, handed her a file, and looked down at her and Castle's entwined fingers.

"About time..." He mumbled, before going back into his office.

~Castle&Beckett~

"Alexis, pumpkin, I won't be coming home tonight, so don't wait up for me, okay? If grandma asks, tell her too. I love you, okay? Bye."

Castle hung up on his daughters voice mail, and looked up to see Beckett staring at him from her desk.

"What?"

Beckett bit down on her bottom lip. "Are you sure it's alright if you stay over with me tonight?"

Castle looked at her in exasperation. "Of _course_ it is. Shegoes to sleep overs _all _of the time."

"Castle..." Beckett said.

Castle chuckled, got up out of his chair, and bent over her, pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sorry."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle jumped on the bed, making Beckett bounce up and down with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I swear you are the biggest five year old I have ever met."

Castle pouted. "It's fun... Besides, you didn't think I was a five year old a couple minutes ago on the couch, did you? Because if you did, this could get really awkward right about now..."

Beckett smiled, and rolled her eyes. "It's already getting awkward."

Castle wrapped his arms around her, and breathed deeply into her neck before trailing kisses on her neck and jaw.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I know." She returned.

"Do you love me, too?" He asked, biting gently onto the skin on her neck.

"I don't know..." Beckett said, breathlessly. "I've been having doubts..."

Castle then kissed her full on the mouth, and moved his hand in between her already open legs.

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>


	10. There's Not A Day I Miss

_Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry it took me this long to update! Hopefully, you haven't given up on me! A big thank you to _**BlueTigress**_ who suggested the conversation with Tegan! Thank you! Reviews make me smile, and make my day :) I will love you for it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed already, you are greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: There's Not A Day I Miss<strong>

"One bite."

"No."

"_Just one_."

"No, Castle."

"Please? For me?"

"Begging will get you no where."

Castle sat back down in his chair with a huff of annoyance, and set down the bowl of soup that Alexis had made him the previous evening. The top of its green liquid bubbled slightly from the impact.

"Why don't you just eat it?" Beckett asked, eyebrow raised.

Castle looked at her as though she was the stupidest person on the living earth. "Have you seen it?"

Beckett looked at him in disbelief. _Your daughter's the one who made it... _She thought. Rolling her eyes, she went back to the paperwork in front of her, reviewing in her mind the new case that she received from Montgomery the other day. A man in his early forties had been found in a warehouse, shot to death, a round of bullets in his chest. Beckett was waiting for Lanie to call so they could go down to the morgue and look at the body.

"Are those the case files?" Castle asked, interrupting.

Beckett nodded. "Yeah,"

Castle leaned over her to look at the pictures from the crime scene, his eyes searching the whole picture, trying to capture the depth of it all. "That's a pretty gruesome death," He commented. There was blood everywhere, and guts hanging off of the walls, looking as though they would fall off any minute.

Beckett sighed. "Same as every other case..."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, fine, just tired."

"You should've taken a few days off." He said.

Beckett shook her head. "That cruise was already a vacation for me. With pay, that is."

Castle leaned in and put his mouth right up against her ear, feeling her shiver. "If you would've taken a break, you could've spent all week with me. And only me." He whispered, kissing the skin just beside her ear.

"Not here, Castle." She said, though not very convincingly.

He smiled and did as she said, sitting back down in his chair. Just then, Montgomery walked out of his office.

"Beckett," He called. "You got a vic. Same technique as last time."

~Castle&Beckett~

The deja vu was uncanny. Beckett looked at the walls, covered in dried blood, and saw a man laying on the floor, blood covering his chest. The warehouse looked identical to the previous one they had found their other victim in, as well as the victim himself.

Castle frowned, his eyes still searching around the place. "I hate it when they do that."

Beckett looked up at him. "Do what?"

"Identical crimes. For some reason, it's creepier that way."

Beckett didn't say anything, but found herself agreeing with him in her head. She walked up to Lanie, who was crouched over the body, clipboard and pen in her hand.

"What'cha got?" Beckett asked her.

"Killed exactly the same way as last time. Round of bullets in his chest." Lanie said. "I'll have to take him down to the lab to get his wounds cleaned so I can examine it better." She made a face. "They're really identical. Kinda creepy." She added.

Beckett smiled, bitting her bottom lip, and glanced at Castle. "So I've heard."

He smiled back just as playfully, but had to drop his eyes from her gaze when his phone rang.

"Castle." He answered. He looked at Beckett, and saw that she was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back a smile.

"Mate, how have you been?" A familiar voice asked.

"Tegan!" He said, surprised.

Beckett looked up and he gestured for her to come over to him.

"How are you?" He asked, as Beckett leaned into his side so she could hear the conversation.

"I asked you first." She said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm great. Fine."

"How's Beckett?"

Beckett leaned in some more. "I'm here too, and I'm good."

"Where are you guys?" Tegan asked.

"At a crime scene." Castle said.

"You didn't take a break after that oh so long crime that you just had not a week ago? Bloody hell."

Castle could see her already, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I had the same reaction. I tried to convince Kate to take a break, but no... she just _had_ to work."

Beckett smacked his arm. Castle spit his tongue out at her.

"Well, you guys are probably busy then. I'll call back later."

"No it's fine." Castle said. "We can talk."

"No, really, I will. I just called to tell you something, Castle." Tegan said.

He raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I read you're book."

Castle let out a girl-like squeal, and Beckett gave him one of those _are-you-serious? _looks, before rolling her eyes. Half of the paramedics were looking at them, and you could hear Tegan laughing through the phone.

"Was that you, Castle? Because I'm pretty sure I'd never hear Beckett let out a sound like that."

He ignored her question. While Beckett said, "Yes," he asked, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Awesome." Castle said.

"It was defiantly hot enough."

"Are you gonna read the rest of them?"

"Yes, of course. Look, I'll let you go. I'll call you later, I promise."

"Bye, Tegan." Beckett said.

"Bye," Tegan said.

"Talk to you later." Castle said.

With one last goodbye, Castle hung up the phone and they preceded on with the crime scene.

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle looked through what seemed to be a very large magnifying glass, making his head look comically large from the other side of it.

Lanie folded her arms across her chest. "Castle, what have I told you about playing around in here?"

Castle looked up innocently. "Nothing...?" He suggested.

Lanie stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"You could kill somebody with that look." Castle said.

"I plan on doing that just now."

Castle set down the magnifying glass.

Lanie gave him one of _those looks_, and then turned back around to the vic laying in front of her.

She looked up at Beckett, who was on the other side of the table. "I don't care how ruggedly handsome he is, I would never be able to date someone like that."

Castle smiled. "Doesn't matter, Lanie. I already_ am_ dating someone who likes me exactly the way I am." He grabbed Beckett around her waist, a kissed her cheek, making her blush deep red.

Lanie smirked. "But, I see how you could, girl."

~Castle&Beckett~

Three days had passed since the second body had been found, and Beckett was getting no where on finding out who the murderer was. They knew the kind of bullets used, the gun, how the men had been killed... everything they needed for an easy case. But so far, nothing.

She sighed into Castle's chest, and he looked down at her, wrapping his arm more securely around her. After a hard days work, they had come back to the loft together around midnight, and fell into bed, exhausted. Even though Beckett's body had complained how tired it was, she found her eyes staying wide open, her mind turned on.

"What is it?" Castle mumbled lightly. He gently rubbed her back, hoping she would answer.

Finally, after what seemed a couple of minutes, she answered.

"I hate serial killers."

He had never heard such sincerity in her voice before, and looked down to see her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Kate..."

She clutched the bottom of his shirt tightly, making a fist, and buried her face in his chest. He felt her tears soaking up his grey t-shirt, and, mumbling nonsense to her, kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back some more.

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm here for you. Always. You know that."

_Always._ Yes, she knew.

She nodded her head and rested it back down on his chest, finally finding sleep.

~Castle&Beckett~

The next day, another body was found. Same death. Another warehouse. A different person. The only thing that made it even remotely different, was the note. Crumpled up in the victims hand, so tight, that Lanie had almost missed it.

_Blood Blinding Our Hearts_

"Blood blinding our hearts? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Beckett said.

Castle shrugged, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look at it. "Maybe it's a title to something. Like, a book, or a poem."

"Ryan," Beckett called.

He came up to her. "What's up?"

She handed him the bag with the note inside of it. "Check this out, will you? See if you can find anything connected to it."

Ryan nodded, taking the bag. "Got it."

Castle shook his head, and turned to Beckett. "He's getting sloppy."

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "The killer?"

He nodded. "You should never leave a note at a crime scene. It's stupid."

Beckett shrugged. "You never know, Castle. Maybe this is a game to him or something. Maybe he wants us to catch him. Or, at least, get close to catching him."

Later that day at the precinct, Ryan had something pop up on the note. It _was _a poem. Beckett, Castle, and Esposito all crowded around his desk, reading it.

_Oh, why are you so blind, heart?_

_Is it the blood flowing around you?_

_The thick shield of skin?_

_Our clothes that lay atop?_

_Like medal plates in the olden days._

_What suffrage we all hold._

_Such wrecks like us live..._

_Laughing at the smallest things._

_Blinding at the biggest._

_Such fools! _

_Oh, what a cry._

_For you are one of us._

_One of us unwilling to die._

_Why so blind heart?_

_Is it the scars that hold us together?_

_The intake of ones breath?_

_Do we really see things?_

_Or we all oblivious to the facts?_

_Come take off the pain I dearly seek._

_Years, and years I'll weep._

_They can see._

_So, why not us?_

_Why so blind heart?_

_I've made the suffrage you still seek._

"What is that suppose to mean?" Esposito said, breaking the silence.

"Is anyone good with metaphors?" Ryan asked.

They all looked at Castle.

Castle raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Hey, I write stories, not poems."

Beckett crossed her arms. "Stories are like poems."

"No they're not. Poems are created from... art people. I'm not an arts person. I write about death."

"Writing _is_ an art, Castle. By writing, you create an art of some sort."

"Poems aren't my strong spot..."

"Castle, I swear if you–"

"I always had trouble with them in high school and collage." Castle complained.

The two of them continued to bicker continuously, while Esposito sat there smirking at them. Ryan was still staring at the poem.

"Hey, guys!" He said loudly.

"What?" Castle and Beckett said simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"I think the person who wrote this is talking about love." Ryan said.

"Love." Beckett said in disbelief. "How love?"

"I think they're saying that they love someone, but they don't know if the person they love, loves them back. That everyone around them can see that they belong together, but not him. Or her. Whichever."

"Wow." Castle breathed. "You're good."

Ryan shrugged, trying to look modest.

Beckett had her eyebrow raised, her teeth biting her bottom lip, which made you know that she was thinking hard. She spoke up. "That means the killers probably a girl since the vics are all guys."

"Or a gay guy." Castle said.

"Most likely a girl." Beckett said.

~Castle&Beckett~

After doing some paperwork, Beckett felt she needed some space. On the elevator when Castle asked if she wanted to come home with him, she reluctantly declined.

"Sorry, Castle, I just... I need some time alone."

He nodded and when they reached the main floor, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Be safe." He muttered.

"Be safe." She repeated.

~Castle&Beckett~

She woke up to her phone ringing. Knowing that it was probably important, since it was around 2:30 in the morning, she answered it, her voice husky.

"Beckett."

"Kate, darling, it's Martha." She heard.

"Martha?" Beckett's head was fuzzy. "What's wrong?"

"It's Richard. I think something's happened to him. I just walked into the door about a half-hour ago, and at first I thought he was with you when I saw his bedroom door was still open. But then, I saw his phone on his bed, and his bathroom was light on."

At first what Martha was saying didn't make any sense to her at all. But, then she remembered the case. The killer. The poem. All at once fear flooded her mind.

"Martha, don't worry, I'll be right over, I promise."

Without bothering to get dressed, she pulled a coat over her pajamas, and flew out her door and to her car, driving to the loft.

One last thought that went through her mind before she reached Castle's apartment, was his phone Martha had said he had left on the bed. She thought how Tegan might never get to talk to him again.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Anyone? <em>


	11. Heavy In Your Arms

_A/N: Hello everyone! I thought I was gonna have this chapter up by Saturday, but I got it up sooner! This is my Thanksgiving Present to all of you! I hope you're happy with this chapter, and I'm glad that you all liked the last one. :) Thank you to you guys who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Now, read and enjoy :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Heavy In Your Arms<strong>

Beckett didn't know what to think. Didn't know if she could think at all. It was too much to take in all at once.

Castle was gone.

Her Castle.

Gone.

He was gone and was going to die if she didn't find him.

After Martha had called her, and she had gone to the loft to find Castle truly missing, she didn't know what happened. Even though she had felt unsteady inside, unable to stand up right on her feet, her voice had been steady when she told Martha she thought she knew what might have happened to him. She didn't give any details. No, that wouldn't do. She would only reveal information about the killer herself (So she thought) if they found Castle dead. And that was one thing she intended _not _to happen.

Thoughts of the night he was taken kept weelding through her mind. Over and over again, she thought of how she could've saved him from ever being taken. How she could've prevented the unthinkable to reach his grip in reality, for the unthinkable too only happen to him in his mind, and through his books. Multiple times he had been at death's doorstep, and had always escaped. If she had gone with him to the loft, none of this might've happened...

"Beckett!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Ryan and Esposito making their way over to her desk. She looked down at her watch. It was 4:30 a.m.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, her voice scratchy from lack of use.

"We heard what happened." Esposito said.

Ryan nodded. "We're here to help."

Beckett couldn't help but smile at them. "Thank you," She said.

The desk phone rang, and Beckett picked it up, hoping it was Lanie.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Girl, you're in luck."

Incredibly thankful for the sound of her voice, Beckett asked, "How so?"

"You probably have about twenty-four hours to find him alive. The death's were slow." Lanie said, certainty in her voice.

"Thanks, Lanie."

Though Beckett was grateful that Castle was most likely _not_ dead yet, her mind wondered to bullet holes in the chests of the other victims, and how the killer may be slowly torturing him that way.

No... She couldn't think like that without breaking down.

~Castle&Beckett~

Confused.

That was the first thought that went through Castle's mind once he gained consciousness. One moment he had been turning on the bathroom light, ready to take a nice hot shower, the next... darkness had overcome him.

His head was fuzzy, and he was trying to remember the last time he had felt like this. He was thinking it was probably the last time he had been really drunk, when he heard a noise. The sound of footsteps echoing on a stone floor. Silence, then the lights were turned on above him, and he squinted from the sudden brightness. A dark figure walked up to him, and suddenly his memory flooded back to him.

The figure bent down and reached out, ripping a piece of scotch tape off of his mouth that he hadn't even realized had been there. He cringed, and brought his hands up, seeing now that they were bound with rope, and rubbing his jaw. He looked up, and saw that Beckett was right. She was a girl.

"Who are you?" He asked, thinking he knew _exactly_ who she was.

She smiled at him. "Your soon to be murderer."

A gunshot echoed around the walls.

~Castle&Beckett~

The warehouses they had found the three previous victims in had been all over the place. There was no way of telling where Castle could be. Beckett had already sent out a force of police officers around the general area were she thought he could maybe be. The chances of finding him that way were slim to nothing.

It was six when she went down to the morgue to see if Lanie had anything else for her, and about six fifteen when she broke down in front of her. Before she could regain any sense of control, she felt hot, wet tears spill out of her eyes and down her face. She quickly wiped them away, hoping Lanie hadn't seen them, but the women didn't let anything slip past her.

"Kate, you're gonna find him."

"But what if I don't?" Beckett said, her voice cracking. "What if I don't, Lanie?"

Lanie grabbed both of her shoulders. "That's not an option. You are the _best _damn detective there is, and I know that nothing ever gets past you."

Beckett took a deep breath. "I should've gone home with him..."

"Did you two get in a fight?" Lanie asked, gently.

Beckett shook her head. "No, I just... I said I needed some space. I wanted time alone because of this case and now... Now I can't think of anything I want more than him right now."

Lanie pulled her in a hug. "Then you're gonna go catch that crazy bitch." She whispered in her ear.

Beckett couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.

~Castle&Beckett~

Cold. So very cold. Castle hadn't felt this cold since the time he had gotten stuck in that freezer with Beckett. He didn't know why he was, though. All around him was warmth. Warm blood seeped between his fingers, drying under his fingernails and onto his clothes. Warm breath could be felt on his ear, making the hair stick up on his arms, but most defiantly not in a good way. A tongue licked it's way across his ear and down his neck. He shrunk back in discuss, and felt her smile against his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

She leaned back so she could look at him, and tilted her head. "I know you're afraid, but you really shouldn't be. I'm not gonna rape you or anything." She smiled. "Unless you want me to... It could be great fun."

Castle grimaced. "No thanks,"

She nodded. "That's right, you're seeing that detective girl, aren't you?" She leaned all the way back, against a box, and picked up her gun, gingerly. "What's her name? Kate, right? I was hoping she would be the one trying to catch me. Your relationship interested me."

"How so?" Castle asked.

The girl shrugged, and set the trigger back on her gun. "I guess seeing you two together just made me feel like... a _bang_ had went off inside of me."

She fired a shot at him near his shoulder, and Castle had to bite his tongue and groan loudly to keep from crying out loud. His bound hands reached up to clutch his shoulder, trying to stench the blood lost, and he looked up to see her bitting her bottom lip.

"Did I give that one away?" She said, eyebrow raised.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Though, since you are a serial killer, I sorta saw it coming anyway."

"Touche. You know your stuff, Mr. Castle. I like you. Unlike some other people," She rolled her eyes. "you actually keep your mouth shut when I shoot you. I had to keep the tape on the mouths of the three men before you that I killed. It wasn't as fun because we couldn't actually have a real conversation." She sighed. "I wanna get to know you before you die. You're interesting."

Castle stared at her, and she continued on.

"And of course, I know you're probably _dying_ to get to know me a little better."

She shot him again.

He bit his tongue, drawing blood inside of his mouth, and let out a sound of pain.

She smiled.

"I think you saw that one coming."

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett had to admit that the killer defiantly knew what she (or he) was doing. To shoot someone in the chest multiple times and have them stay alive for at least twenty-four hours was remarkable. Skilled.

Also, very, very painful, Lanie had told her. Beckett had almost wished that she had kept that part to herself, but then again, didn't want her hiding any information from her. She needed everything she could manage to scrape up if she wanted to find Castle. And she meant everything.

She was staring at the murder board, looking into the lifeless eyes of three men, listing the information about them through her head over and over again, and staring at the word CASTLE in all uppercase letters at the bottom of the board.

Officers were still scattered around the perimeter of where the deaths had occurred, and so far nothing had checked out. No phone calls. No notes. No nothing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan walking up to where she was. She maintained eye contact with the words in front of her until he spoke up.

"How you holding out?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Could be worse, I guess."

"You just need to look between the lines." Ryan suggested.

Beckett sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I have. I've done everything I can think of, but it's not enough."

Instead of responding like Beckett had thought he would've, Ryan moved closer to the board, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What? What is it?" Beckett asked.

"The map..." Ryan said.

"What about the map?"

Ryan picked up a marker from the bottom of the board and drew a vertical line, connecting one victim from the other; and a horizontal line, connecting another victim to Castle's name.

"Don't you see it?" Ryan said. "Look, Hines was killed west, Bryant was killed east, and Livingston was killed north, which means..."

"Castle's probably in the south." Beckett said without missing a beat.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and called in, telling every officer on her parol to head in the direction that she thought Castle might be in.

After, she told Ryan and Esposito to call all warehouse security, and see if they saw anything on their cameras. No less then thirty minutes later, Esposito got a call.

"Beckett! Camera's are out in warehouse 9 down south."

That's she needed to hear.

~Castle&Beckett~

He was going to die soon. Very soon. He could feel it in his bones and in the hollow of his eyelids. He felt as if someone was draining the blood out of his system, slowly... drip by drip, by drip by drip. She was talking to him, and he felt it difficult to listen. She was going on about how she grew up. Her family, her boyfriends, where she lived and so on. Castle only started paying attention when she mentioned something about one of her victims.

"... was this one guy who annoyed the shit out of me last year in Texas–"

Castle interrupted her. "Wait? Last year...? How long have you been doing this?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Umm... About three years I think."

He stared at her.

She smiled. "What? You thought that the three men I killed before you were my first!" She laughed hysterically, as if someone had just told a funny joke. It was awhile before she calmed down. "I've been doing this a long time, Mr. Castle." Her voice went deep. "And I intend on keeping it that way."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know. Guess. You know how to read people, don't you?"

Castle looked at her, but otherwise said nothing.

She picked up her gun and put her finger on the trigger. "Tell me _now_, or you get closer to death."

"You despise men."

She raised her eyebrow. "What? That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

Castle attempted a smile. "You already told me the rest."

She pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting him. "Start pissing me off Mr. Castle, and your death will come sooner."

In his mind he couldn't think of anything more he could want, but then he knew that Kate was hopefully looking for him. He needed to stay alive as long as possible for her. She meant the world to him, and hopefully she thought about him in same way. He decided to keep talking.

"I don't even know your name."

She smiled, and crawled up closer to him. "And you never will." She scooted closer and lied Castle down on his back. "Is that better?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, and, for once, neither did she. Almost gingerly, she straddled her legs around his waist, and leaned down.

"Still promise your not gonna rape me?" Castle asked.

"I never promised anything." She said. "But, don't worry, I'm true to my word. I just wanna tell you a few stories."

She leaned down even further until her mouth was pressed against his ear. "Before, when I first started doing this, I would rape men until they begged me to kill them. Unless they had tape over their mouths... Then their faces would just get all red, and stuff... Half of them died from lack of air that way."

Castle flinched when she kissed the side of his neck, and swallowed hard, forcing himself to carry conversation.

"What made you stop?"

"I got bored. I like to talk, which I'm sure you know, and back then I never had real conversations. I still don't half of the time, but hey... it's better then nothing. I like knowing peoples secrets and 'inside' stories. How they talk about certain things and such."

"Do you long for it?"

"For what?" She leaned back up to look at his face. "Long for people?"

"Yes. That's why you really do it. You wish you still had people who liked you. Who had normal lives, and would give you the time of day."

"Hey, shut it. It's my turn to be telling stories, not yours. Where was I? Oh yeah, _rape_." She scrunched up her eyebrows, as if she were in deep concentration about the topic. "You know, I did it to a few girls too, but they weren't as fun. They weren't a challenge. They cried after maybe five minutes, begging me to stop. Guys on the other hand... they last nice and long."

She rubbed her lower half against his own, and he gritted his teeth in discuss. _"Stop it._"

She didn't. "I bet you'd last long, Mr. Castle. Such a brave man that you are... You'd last hours before you died from blood lost."

Blood lost. He was losing too much blood. He wondered what he looked like right now, blood stains on his clothes and skin, a serial killer straddled around his waist.

"You know..." The she said, looking down at his pants. "I might actually do just that. I'll be going to Canada next, and hey... I'll miss you. I want to remember you like know one else."

"No, don't... please..."

She shook her head. "No whining Rick. Can I call you that now? We'll probably be on first name basis after this."

Before he could respond in any kind, she started to unbuckle his belt when–

Bang! Bang!

Crimson red blood stained the outside of her shirt, growing bigger and bigger. She looked down at it, then back up at Castle. She smiled.

"Your rescuer came."

Then a police officer tackled her to the ground, arms behind her back.

"Castle!"

His head turned in the direction he heard her voice. Her beautiful, beautiful voice. A voice he could never forget, even when he was so close to dying. And then she was in front of him. Kneeling on the ground beside him, tears in her eyes, her hands finding his, her other hand in his hair.

"Rick..." She whispered. She was over come with silence, unable to find words to describe how happy she was to find that he was still alive. But, only just.

She felt him squeeze her hand in both of his.

"I knew you'd come." He whispered.

Paramedics surrounded them, getting Castle up on a gurney, but before he was lifted up off of the floor, Beckett leaned in and kissed him.

"Always."

It was only later in the back of the ambulance, the feel of Beckett's lips still on his, her hand still clutching the two of his, did he black out.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, anyone? Anyone? Thoughts? (I'm begging here...)<em>


	12. Swallow The Sea

_A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I would've posted this chapter sooner, but I rewrote it a few times because I didn't end up liking what I had put. Anyways, this is the last chapter! I'm finally finished! I'm a little sad and a bit relieved at the same time. :) I hope you enjoy it. It's shorter than I thought it was going to be, but I hope you still like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Swallow The Sea<strong>

Light streamed in through the crack of the window blinds in Beckett's apartment, sending a ray of warm sunlight onto her cheek.

But, she was numb.

Numb from exhaustion, lack of sleep, and fear. And not in the way she thought she might be afraid. In her chest she could feel a constant tugging at her insides, directed towards Castle. A tugging that was a fear that he might not let her in about what exactly had happened to him in the warehouse. It had been five weeks since that incident, and they still hadn't really talked about it. Castle had just gotten out of the hospital two weeks ago, and she had insisted that he spent some time with Martha and Alexis before coming up to see her today. She had, after all, stayed at the hospital with him almost everyday. Including nights.

The first night she saw him, all she remembered was the feeling of happiness filling her up both inside and out with the joy of seeing him alive and awake on that hospital bed. She had walked up to him, (or ran) and hugged him hard before he had to remind her about his wounds. So, instead, she ended up kissing him until they were both breathless, lips swollen, hands gripping hard to waist and neck. She remembered him scooting over so she could lay down next to him in the small bed, falling asleep with her head on his chest.

She found herself smiling, thinking about that night at the hospital. Days following, she had not asked him directly about the warehouse incident, knowing that anyone in his position, including herself, would need time to think things through. She wanted him to be the first one to speak out about it. To bring up the topic, so they could gently go through it together. She had waited, and he had said nothing. She was still waiting, and he still hadn't said anything. She was starting to get worried.

There was a knock at her door, startling her from her thoughts, and she got up to get it. When she opened the door, Castle stood there, grin on his face, flowers in his hand.

"I thought you might want these." He said.

She smiled as he handed her the flowers, and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek.

"Shouldn't you be the one receiving flowers, Castle? You were the damsel in distress..." She teased him.

He smirked at her. "Yes, but after all I went through, you stayed with me, day and night, and... I figured that throughout that whole time you where _distressed_. Therefor you receive the flowers."

"Thank you, that's really sweet." She said.

Beckett moved aside so he could come in, and closed the door after, sliding the lock in place.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She called after him.

"Do you have any beer?"

"It's in the fridge."

While Castle got out his drink and sat down across from Beckett, she trimmed the stems of the flowers.

She looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Better. Mother and Alexis have been babying me the whole time I've been home. I'm actually a little glad to get away from the two of them."

Beckett laughed. "Really? I would've thought you'd have liked being pampered for two whole weeks."

"Trust me, I do. Just... not that much. I missed you."

She looked up at him. "I missed you, too."

He looked at her, his eyes seemingly boring into her soul, and she felt her fingers let go of the scissors she had been holding.

"Rick... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He answered automatically.

"Do you not want to talk about what happened in the warehouse?"

He set down his beer and rubbed his eyes. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I just–"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "No, no it's fine. I've been avoiding this conversation."

She nodded. "It's been on my mind ever since I saw that you were okay in the hospital." She said, lightly.

He breathed in deeply through his nose but didn't say anything. A beat passed, and she finally walked around the counter, up to Castle and twirled the stool he was sitting in so he was facing her.

She inched up close to him, her hips between his legs, and cupped the sides of his face. "You're not the only one with scars."

His eyes met hers and a tear fell down the side of his face. She wiped it away with her thumb. When he finally spoke up, his voice was shaky.

"I almost got raped."

Defiantly not the first thing she expected to hear. That didn't make any sense. All of the other victims had no traces of having sex before dying. Why would she only want to rape Castle?

She heard him swallow hard, and more tears fell down his face. "That was the most scared I'd ever been in my whole life."

"Castle, why would she– ?"

He shook his head. "No, shh... Don't say anything. I doesn't matter anymore. She's gone, and I'm never going to have to see her again. Besides, I'll have you to protect me. Always."

She nods and leans up to kiss his forehead. When she leans back down, she presses her forehead against his own and closes her eyes. "Always."

"I knew you'd come." He said, repeating the words he'd said to her when she rescued him. "You always come. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She opens her eyes to meet his, and his hands tug at her hips.

"I love you." He said.

Castle leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, warmly, and only for a second.

"I love you, too." Beckett said, kissing him again. "So much."

So very much.

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett looked at Castle's sleeping form next to her, shirtless. Normally, she would appreciate the fact that he was exposing his skin. She had been, actually, until she saw his chest covered in scars from bullet holes.

"Becks?"

His hoarse voice couldn't make her stop staring at his wounds.

"There's so many." She whispered.

Once Castle finally figured out what she was talking about, he sat up, grabbing both of her hands in his. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing, Castle. That's– That's memories of death."

Castle shook his head. "Not death. Almost dying. I'm still here, I'm still with you, okay? I'm never gonna leave you, and you're never gonna leave me. I promise."

"Castle–"

He cut her off, pressing his mouth against hers, hard. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she kissed him back with renewed vigor. When he pulled back, he laid back down on the bed, bringing her with him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You were right." He whispered. "I'm not the only one with scars. And because we both have them, we can deal with them together."

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I just... I'm not use to seeing you hurt."

Castle kissed her forehead. "You don't have to apologize."

She nodded and closed her eyes. They were together.

Always.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked the ending! Thoughts? Please review. :)<em>


End file.
